Soleil de minuit
by Lil'TF
Summary: Tout est dans le titre vous l'aurez compris. Frustrée de ne pouvoir lire la fin du point de vue d'Edward j'ai trouvé ma thérapie : écrire ma version pour me faire patienter. J'espère que ca vous fera patienter également. On reprend où on s'est arrêté.
1. Complications

Je ne pouvais détacher ce sourire de mes lèvres en imaginant la journée de demain. A ma curiosité qui allait être étanchée. Même le flot d'injures incessant dans la tête de Rosalie ne pouvait gâcher ma bonne humeur. J'étais particulièrement reconnaissant à Alice d'avoir calmer Jasper au sujet de Bella et de notre identité dévoilée. J'étais moins ravi concernant ses visions de la journée.

_**Edward je suis désolée pour ce midi. J'ai sauté aux conclusions. C'est l'endroit tu comprends…**_

« Je sais Alice… soupirais-je. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'emmène là-bas. »

_**Je sais je sais. J'ai vu**_, pensa-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle s'éclipsa avec Jasper.

Ah ainsi Alice avait vu notre escapade. Avait-elle aussi vu la réaction de Bella ? A quoi était dû ce sourire moqueur ? Est-ce parce que je n'aurais finalement pas le courage ? Je décidai d'oublier ces questions et m'assit au piano. Jouer m'aiderait un peu. Ensuite il faudrait que j'aille chasser. Et puis j'irai m'assurer que Bella soit en sécurité. Ou plutôt corrigeai-je j'irai assouvir mon besoin obsessionnel de la regarder dormir. Son sommeil était très agité quand j'arrivai à sa fenêtre. Elle se retournait sans cesse, ouvrant parfois les yeux, sans se réveiller vraiment. Et elle murmurait toujours mon prénom. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait l'agiter de la sorte.

Je souris en l'entendant se précipiter à la fenêtre après le départ son père, puis lorsqu'elle dévala les escaliers. Je me demandais toujours ce qui l'avait tant tourmenté cette nuit.

« Bonjour. Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ? lui demandai-je quand elle fut installée sur le siège passager. Ma question n'était pas innocente, je voulais déchiffrer sur son visage le contenu de ses rêves de la nuit.

— Bien, merci.  
Rien du tout. Peut-être qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas.  
— Tu parais fatiguée, pourtant, dis-je en regardant ses cernes  
— Je n'ai pas dormi, avoua-t-elle.  
Elle ramena ses cheveux en avant comme pour cacher son visage cerné. Je réprimai un sourire. — Moi non plus, dis-je d'un air moqueur en mettant le contact.

— J'ai quand même dû dormir un peu plus que toi  
— J'en suis persuadé.  
— Alors, à quoi as-tu consacré ta nuit ?  
— Bien tenté, mais c'est à mon tour de poser des questions, je te rappelle.  
— Oh, j'avais oublié. Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda-t-elle nonchalamment comme si elle pensait qu'elle n'avait rien d'intéressant à dire. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que tout chez elle m'intéressait. Elle était si différente de tous les humains que j'avais rencontrés jusqu'alors. Je voulais tout connaître d'elle.

— Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?  
— Ça varie selon les jours.  
— Quelle est ta couleur préférée aujourd'hui ? insistai-je bien qu'un peu distrait par des mèches de cheveux qui s'attardaient sur sa clavicule pointant dans une direction que je voulais éviter.

— Le marron, sans doute.  
— Ah bon ? ce n'était vraiment pas commun. La plupart des gens optait pour le bleu, le vert, ou même le rose. Décidément Bella n'était pas comme les autres.  
— Oui. C'est une couleur chaude, précisa-t-elle. Elle me manque, Tout ce qui est censé être brun, les troncs, les rochers, la boue, est couvert de mousse verte, ici.

Elle avait dit ça d'une façon si enflammai que je pus m'empêcher de la regarder. Elle devait vraiment regretter Phoenix. Je repensai soudain à ce qu'elle avait dit quelques fois dans ses rêves. « C'est trop vert ! ».

Je lui pris la main et de l'autre dégageai ses mèches qui décidément troublaient ma concentration. Non aujourd'hui c'était moi qui posait les questions et je ne laisserai rien passer. Comme nous étions déjà au lycée je me garai lentement, du moins lentement pour moi, puis me tournai vers Bella pour une nouvelle question qui me tenait à cœur puisqu'elle portait sur la musique.

« Qu'as-tu comme musique en ce moment dans ton lecteur de CD ? après tout elle aimait Debussy mais ce pouvait être une coïncidence.

Sa réponse me surprit un peu. C'était un groupe assez brailleur mais j'avais un faible pour la mélodie, certes bien cachée, de la guitare. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle aimait ce genre de musique. Je souris et sorti mon exemplaire du disque en question de la boite à gants

- Tu préfères ça à Debussy ?

Elle ne répondit pas et fit mine de s'absorber dans l'examen de la jaquette. Etait-elle aussi surprise que moi ? Je réprimai un sourire puis l'accompagnai en cours d'anglais sans cesser mes questions. J'avais décidé de mettre à profit tous les instants que je passerai avec elle aujourd'hui pour assouvir ma curiosité puisque son esprit refusait toujours obstinément de s'ouvrir à moi. Ses films préférés tout d'abord, puis les endroits qu'elle connaissait, lesquels lui avaient plus et pourquoi, les endroits qu'elle voudrait visiter. Ses réponses me surprirent mais je m'y étais attendu. Pas de plages sous les tropiques mais plutôt des décors épurés, simple et dont la beauté vous clouerait sur place. Mais je l'ai surtout questionné sur ses lectures. Lire était une autre de mes passions mais la plupart des humains que j'avais côtoyés était pour le moins ignorant en comparaison. Pas Bella. Et son avis sur les œuvres était bien différent du mien elle était si passionnée alors que j'étais si blasé par certains. Discrètement j'abordai Jane Austeen et elle rougit avant de s'enflammer pour Orgueil et préjugés. Mais je n'avais pas manqué la coloration de ses joues à l'évocation aussi j'insistai pour en connaître la raison. Elle m'avoua enfin qu'elle avait lu Austen récemment et qu'elle avait dû arrêter sa lecture car les personnages s'appelait Edward ou Edmund ce qui lui faisait trop penser à moi. Ah ainsi c'était donc ça ! S'il avait pu mon cœur se serait réchauffé.

« Quelle est ta pierre précieuse préférée ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet

-Le topaze, répondit-elle sans réfléchir puis elle devint soudain rouge comme une pivoine

Ah encore une histoire cachée ! Décidément cette tendance au rougissement était bien pratique vu que son esprit m'était fermé.

-Pourquoi rougis-tu ainsi ?

-Ah bon ? Je … il fait chaud non ?

Je roulai des yeux

-Bella …

-Vraiment Edward je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle en jouant nerveusement avec ses cheveux

-D'où te vient cette affection pour les topazes ? insistai-je

Elle rougit de plus belle

-C'est la couleur de tes yeux aujourd'hui, céda-t-elle. Si tu me reposais la question dans deux semaines, j'imagine que j'opterais pour l'onyx, ajouta-t-elle sans me regarder.

Ah. Observatrice. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose qu'elle pense à moi si souvent. Même si de façon perverse j'étais heureux qu'elle le soit.

- Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ? fis-je comme si de rien n'était. Puis elle continua de répondre à mes questions, rougissant à l'occasion m'indiquant ainsi les sujets sur lesquels insister. Je ne cessai mon interrogatoire que lorsque M Banner mette en place le matériel vidéo. Je me souvins de l'épisode de la veille et écartai mon tabouret du sien sans un bruit. J'avais décidé de ne plus faire d'erreur, cette électricité n'aidant en rien mieux valait s'éloigner. Mais rien n'y fit. Une fois les lumières éteintes la même tension refit surface. Elle se pencha sur la table, son menton sur ses bras croisés. Il me semblait même que ses doigts se retenaient au rebord de la table. Elle aussi sentait de nouveau ce courant entre nous. Je ne pouvais la quitter des yeux, j'écoutais son cœur qui battait un peu plus vite que la normale. Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait aussi serait-ce donc si mal ? Je n'avais éprouvé aucune difficulté quand j'avais touché son visage. Rien qu'au souvenir de ce délicieux contact ma paume se remit à brûler. C'était si déroutant. Je tentai de me convaincre que d'innocents contacts ne pouvaient pas faire de mal. _**Mais tu en voudras encore plus**_, argumenta ma raison, ma main en était bien la preuve. Elle aurait pu être en feu. Bella avait-elle ressenti quelque chose comme ça elle aussi ? Peu probable ma main était si froide. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en plaindre cependant. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en savais au fond, ses pensées m'étaient fermées. Pourtant l'électricité qui flottait entre nous semblait avoir doublé d'intensité comme si la connaissance de la sensation de nos peaux l'une contre l'autre avait fortifié cette attirance. Alors peut-être qu'elle aussi avait apprécié. Mais cela ne changeait rien. Bella n'avait visiblement pas ses instincts de conservation en bon état de marche. Pas d'erreurs. Les lumières se rallumèrent. Une partie de mon esprit avait saisi les pensées de M Banner quand il se dirigea vers l'interrupteur. Je me levai et attendit. Sans un mot, mes question m'auraient fait perdre ma concentration et donc mon self-control, je l'accompagnai jusqu'au gymnase. Quand elle se retourna vers moi avant d'entrer dans les vestiaires je ne pus me retenir. Le dos de ma main caressa sa joue sans que je puisse la retenir et le feu revint comme la première fois. _**Arrête**_, me sermonnai-je avant de laisser tomber mon bras mollement et de m'en aller dans la direction opposée. Penser à autre chose. Pas facile avec ces picotements incessants dans ma main. Sur le chemin de mon cours d'anglais je croisai Ben et pus apprécié sa détermination. Il allait parler à Angela dans les prochains jours.

Les pensées de Mike Newton n'étaient pas aussi bruyantes que d'habitude et peu utiles. Il se forçait à ne pas faire attention à Bella, à ne pas lui adresser la parole ni même à la regarder. Je finis par me résigner et me hâtai vers le gymnase une fois le cours terminé. Quand elle me sourit je ne pus me retenir de lui répondre de même. Etre avec elle était un bonheur de tous les instants.

« Alors parle-moi de ta vie à Phénix ?

-Euh… que veux-tu savoir ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus ? précisai-je alors que nous nous dirigions vers ma voiture.

Elle sembla hésiter, rougit puis répondit

-Ma mère

-Pas le soleil ? interrogeai-je un sourire en coin

-Finalement, le soleil c'est surfait, dit-elle en souriant

Ah autre chose que j'avais changé chez elle. Etais-je donc destiné à la priver de ce qu'elle aimait ? Je décidai d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qu'était sa vie d'avant. A Phoenix, quand elle était loin de moi. En sécurité. Cette pensée me fit plus mal que ce que je pensais. Elle qui était devenu le centre de mon existence et sans qui je ne pouvais imaginer passer une seule journée aurait sûrement été plus heureuse si elle ne m'avait jamais rencontré. Mais je cachai mon désarroi lui demandant de me décrire tous les paysages, les odeurs, leur texture. Tout en conduisant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de noter l'affection dans sa voix quand elle parlait de cette végétation à moitié morte et pleine d'épine qui s'épanouissait sous le soleil de plomb de Phoenix. Vraiment Bella prêtai attention à des choses bien différente de sa génération et j'étais moi-même fasciné par ce qu'elle décrivait. Nous restâmes ainsi devant chez elle, dans ma voiture à parler pendant quelques heures et jamais ma curiosité fut pleinement satisfaite. J'étais émerveillé de découvrir à quel point je ne me lassai pas de l'écouter, de la découvrir, de sentir sa chaleur, son odeur. Mais son père n'allait plus tarder.

— Tu as terminé ? demanda-t-elle, une pointe de soulagement perçant dans sa voix. Non, décidément Bella n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention. Mais elle allait devoir s'y habituer car elle serait toujours au centre de mon attention.  
— Loin de là, mais ton père va bientôt rentrer, répondis-je en tournant la tête pour dissimuler mon sourire.

Elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de se livrer autant. Mon regard se porta alors sur le ciel qui prenait une couleur sombre. C'était le crépuscule. Apparemment j'avais parlé à voix basse car Bella me fixa et elle fronça les sourcils, signe qu'elle cherchait à comprendre. Mon esprit s'évada quelques instants. Cette période de la journée me rendait mélancolique si je m'attardais sur sa signification pour moi, ou plutôt pour les vampires. Les humains dormaient, le soleil était caché. Nous pouvions sortir sans crainte qu'un rayon de soleil ne nous effleure. Nous pouvions nous sortir sans crainte pour chasser. Et pour certains d'entres nous, la baisse de vigilance des humains pendant leur sommeil était une occasion facile, à ne pas manquer. Pour ma famille et moi, c'était l'occasion de baisser les masques et de faire ce qui nous plaisait. Avant de connaître Bella, le crépuscule me rappelait seulement que le monde est prévisible. Après le jour vient toujours la nuit. Un cycle qui avait perdu tout son sens puisque le sommeil me fuyait. Bien sûr, Bella avait changé tout ça. Comme elle avait changé toute ma vie. Mes réflexions ne durèrent que quelques seconde aussi répondis-je à son interrogation silencieuse :

— C'est le moment de la journée le plus sûr pour nous. Le plus agréable, le plus triste aussi, en  
quelque sorte... la fin d'un autre jour, le retour de la nuit. L'obscurité est tellement prévisible, tu ne trouves pas ?

— J'aime la nuit, dit-elle simplement. Sans elle, nous ne verrions pas les étoiles. Bien qu'ici ce ne soit guère facile, ajouta-t-elle une moue sur les lèvres.

Je m'esclaffais. Sa moue était des plus comiques.

— Charlie sera ici dans quelques minutes. Donc, à moins que tu ne tiennes à lui révéler que tu passeras ton samedi avec moi... avançais-je  
— Non merci  
Elle récupéra ses affaires et elle se tendit. Rester si longtemps assise dans la voiture avait dû lui être un peu inconfortable. Elle en pouvait pas changer de position ni s'étirer. Je devrai vraiment être plus attentif.  
— Demain, c'est mon tour, hein ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir  
— Certainement pas ! Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi !  
— Qu'y a-t-il de plus à savoir ?  
— Je te le dirai demain.  
Je me penchai sur elle pour ouvrir la portière. J'entendis son cœur s'accélérer et réprimai un sourire. Sa soudaine proximité m'aurait également fait battre le cœur plus vite s'il avait pu. Je m'efforçai de garder ma respiration régulière. Une odeur capta alors mon attention et ma main se figea sur la poignée. C'était bien ma veine !

— Aïe ! laisse-je échapper

— Que se passe-t-il ?  
Je serrai les dents. Des Quileutes ! Que faisait-il donc ici ? Ces vieux fous n'oublieraient jamais. Et me voir seul avec un humain ne manquerait pas de les alerter.

« Des complications » marmonnai-je en guise de réponse  
J'ouvris la portière et m'éloignai de Bella. Il était hors de question de les laisser croire que j'avais brisé le traité. Je ne mettrai pas ma famille en danger. Et je ne les laisserai pas m'éloigner de Bella non plus. Leur voiture vint se ranger en face de nous.  
— Charlie est au carrefour, informai-je Bella en ne quittant pas les nouveaux venus des yeux à travers le déluge.  
« _Qui est ce type avec elle_ ? pensa le jeune un peu trop possessivement à mon goût. _Belle voiture en tout cas _– une pointe d'envie maintenant.

Visiblement lui ignorait tout de moi. C'était probablement ce Jacob Black dont elle m'avait parlé. Merveilleux, l'homme à côté de lui était donc le fils d'Ephraim Black. Et lui n'avait aucun doute sur mon identité.

_« Que fait ce monstre dans une voiture avec Bella ? Ils ne sont pas censés s'approcher des humains. Qu'est-il en train de faire ? Bella sors de cette voiture ! » _

Devant mon air probablement inquiet, Bella descendit de la voiture et se précipita dehors.

_« Croit-il que nous avons oublié le traité. Croit-il que nous avons tout oublié d'eux ? Est-ce donc pour ça qu'ils sont revenus à Forks ? Eh bien il se trompe. Ils se trompent tous. On les surveille de près. Bon sang Bella que faisais-tu avec ce suceur de sang ! Il va falloir surveiller ça de près »_

Décidément ces chiens ne nous laisseraient jamais en paix ma famille et moi. Mais c'était bien naturel pour qui connaissait notre vraie nature. Une réaction bien plus saine que celle de Bella. Mais je détestais les images de souffrance auxquelles le vieux Black avant pensé. Comment pouvait-il imaginer que je lui fasse du mal ? Je me méfiais néanmoins, l'exposition me forcerait à quitter Forks… à quitter Bella… et ceci m'était insupportable. Frustré, je mis le contact et fis demi-tour. Inutile que le chef Swan assiste à cette scène.


	2. Hésitation

J'arrivai chez moi quelques minutes après avoir quitté Bella. J'étais tiraillé. D'un côté je craignais ce que ce Quilleute pourrait raconter à Bella sur notre espèce. Allait-elle enfin comprendre qui nous étions quand elle verrait l'horreur se peindre sur le visage de son ami ? Allait-elle s'éloigner de moi ? Le malaise que je ressenti à cette pensée me rempli de rage. J'agissais en égoiste. Ce serait la meilleure solution. Je devrais être reconnaissant qu'ils interviennent pour lui faire entendre raison. Il ne pensait qu'à son intérêt et si elle s'enfuyait à toutes jambes ce serait sans doute mieux pour elle. Elle aurait enfin droit à une vie normale. Mais la laisserai-je prendre cette voie ? Etais-je assez fort pour supporter de ne plus la voir ? de ne plus l'entendre ? Non. Mais je pourrais toujours l'observer à distance. N'est-ce pas ?

Jasper perçu la confusion de mes pensées, mon énervement, ma peine et je fus surpris de mesurer à quel point cette dernière était immense. Quand il la ressenti il en tituba presque et leva vers moi des yeux plein de compassion. Il comprenait qu'une telle douleur ne pouvait venir que de Bella. C'était la même douleur qu'il ressentait quand il pensait à sa vie sans Alice. Au danger de notre monde et comme il se tendait à chaque fois qu'elle annonçait la venue d'un de nos semblable dans les parages.

J'esquissai un sourire penaud pour m'excuser de devoir lui faire partager ces émotions violentes. Il comprit et s'éclipsa en se demandant s'il devrait demander à Alice de venir me parler, ou de scanner le futur une nouvelle fois pour s'assurer que tout irait bien pour moi. Parfois Jasper me surprenait par sa générosité. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il restait capable de beaucoup d'amour. Son don y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

J'avais besoin de me calmer. De vider mon esprit. Je songeais à aller courir ou chasser. M'abandonner à mes sens me ferait du bien. Mais j'avais besoin de Bella. Et c'était comme si le piano m'appelait. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, j'étais déjà installé. Mes doigts effleuraient les touches. D'abord avec hésitation. Je savais que la fin de la mélodie me rendrait encore plus mélancolique. Puis plus fermement, plus amoureusement, chaque note ravivant un souvenir de Bella. Son sourire, son froncement de nez, ses cheveux cascadant sur son oreiller lorsqu'elle dormait, ses joues roses lorsque je l'avais questionné dans la journée, la douceur de sa peau, son odeur délicieuse, le son de sa voix quand elle prononçait mon prénom, son cœur qui s'emballait quand j'apparaissais… Un franc sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres sans que je m'en rende compte. C'est quand Esmée le remarqua silencieusement que je réalisai que j'avais l'air heureux. Et je l'étais. Bella avait véritablement illuminé ma nuit éternelle. Et je me rendis compte que je pourrais sûrement vivre avec ses souvenirs si c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Je ne l'en empêcherai pas. Je resterai son gardien invisible. Mais peut-être qu'elle me surprendrait encore. Peut-être que j'avais encore du temps à partager avec elle. Je décidai d'en avoir le cœur net en me rendant à nouveau dans sa chambre cette nuit. Résolu, le cœur apaisé je me levai et partit en chasse. Mieux valait être préparé si par chance je pouvais encore passer la journée de demain à la harceler de questions.

En sortait je croisais Alice, Jasper sur ses talons. Elle me sourit, rassurante.

_Tout va bien Edward. Bella sera là pour ton interrogatoire de demain._

Une gentille façon de me faire comprendre qu'elle ne me fuirait pas d'ici demain. Je me sentis plus léger à la simple certitude qu'elle voudrait toujours me parler demain, que j'allais partager encore quelques heures, et une petite voix en moi espérait même quelques jours de sa vie.

« Alice, je… tu sais pour ta vision dans la clairière…

Elle sourit complice. Je roulais des yeux

- Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda-t-elle en retenant le rire de sa voix

- Je compte passer la journée avec Bella et… eh bien m'accompagnerais-tu en chasse demain après-midi ?

-Bien sûr !

Un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Jasper ne dit pas un mot mais grâce à mon don je savais qu'il s'inquiétait de ce qui allait se passer dans cette clairière dont Alice ne lui avait pas parlé. Elle s'était vraiment éprise de Bella et cela le tracassait beaucoup. Premièrement parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Alice souffre si malheureusement je devais flancher. Et deuxièmement parce que si moi je me maîtrisais il craignait de devoir passer des journées en sa compagnie avec le peu de self-contrôle qu'il possédait pour le moment. Il savait qu'Alice le pardonnerait mais souffrirait comme jamais. Et surtout il savait que je ne m'en remettrais pas.

Je grognais sans le vouloir. Ce n'était que ses pensées. Et elles témoignaient d'un souci pour mon bonheur mais l'imaginer faire du mal à Bella me mettais hors de moi. Il leva les sourcils.

« Pardon Edward, je ne …

- Je sais Jasper. Je sais. Je ne te laisserai faire de toute façon. Ne t'en fais pas. »

J'ignorai si ma voix sonnait comme une menace ou si elle était rassurante. Et à ses pensées je compris que lui non plus. Mais il sentit que je n'étais pas agressif et me sourit en hochant la tête.

_Tout ira bien Edward. Je ne dirai rien. A personne. Et tout va bien se passer_, me dit-elle par la pensée en s'éloignant au bras de Jasper. Aussitôt ses pensées se tournèrent vers lui. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il se torture à ce sujet non plus. Mais grâce à Jasper je m'étais rendu compte qu'Alice me cachait sûrement beaucoup de choses sur sa relation avec Bella dans le futur car elle l'aimait vraiment très fort. Comme une sœur. Mais une vraie sœur. Une sœur de cœur avec qui tout partager. Je me pris à espérer que peut-être un jour, Bella le deviendrait vraiment. Mais je chassai cette pensée d'un mouvement de tête. Ce ne serait bien que pour moi.

Bella dormait profondément quand j'arrivai à sa fenêtre. Cesserai-je d'être étonné par l'apaisement que je ressentais à chaque fois que j'étais prêt d'elle ? Tout mon monde semblait se mettre en place lorsqu'elle était là. Tout prenait un sens nouveau, un intérêt jusque là insoupçonné. Elle m'avait changé. Complètement. Je savais que c'était immuable. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte et j'ignorais si un jour je pourrais lui faire comprendre la grandeur, la profondeur de mes sentiments. A quel point ils étaient rares, précieux, éternels pour les gens comme moi. Cela l'effraierait-il ? Ou ressentirait-elle quelque chose de similaire ? Moins fort bien sûr car sa nature humaine ne pouvait appréhender la puissance de ces sentiments. Cela les détruirait. Mais je réalisai aussitôt avec un goût amer que je ne devrai pas penser à ça. Elle ne devait pas m'aimer comme ça c'était trop dangereux, et injuste surtout. Pour elle.

« Edward »

Un sourire fleurit immédiatement sur mes lèvres. Dieu que j'adorais qu'elle parle en dormant. Son esprit inaccessible me rendait fou mais lorsqu'elle dormait elle se livrait en partie. Et savoir que je hantais ses pensées comme elle hantait les miennes me rendait déraisonnablement heureux

« Edward, reste avec moi »

Pour ça tu n'a pas à te faire de souci ma Bella. Je ne te quitte pas des yeux.

Elle dormit mieux cette nuit. Lorsqu'elle parlait c'était surtout mon prénom qu'elle prononçait. Me demandant de rester près d'elle. De ne pas l'abandonner. Avec ces pensées Bella rendait vraiment mes nuits agréables. La regarder dormir était un plaisir dont je ne me lassais pas. A chaque fois les premières lumières du jour me surprenait. La nuit s'était-elle déjà écoulée ? Je n'étais jamais rassasié. Mais je savais que je la reverrai sous peu aussi me pressai-je pour rentrer et me changer et faire une apparition rassurante pour Esmée et Carlisle.

J'entendis Bella se précipiter dehors dès que le chef Swan tournait au bout de la rue. Pensait-elle me devancer ? Au moins elle était pressée de me voir. Après tout, je m'étais rué chez elle après avoir changé de vêtements. Et je venais de la quitter. Elle s'installa directement près de moi, son cœur ratant un battement lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur moi. Je m'efforçais de retenir mon sourire. Sans grand succès. De nouveau son cœur rata un battement … ou deux. Et je ne pus m'empêcher d'aimer ça.

— Tu as bien dormi ? lui demandais-je innocemment

— Comme un loir. Et toi, ta nuit ?

— Agréable, répondis-je sans pouvoir me retenir de rire à l'idée de la tête qu'elle ferait si elle savait pourquoi

— Ai-je le droit de te demander à quoi tu l'as consacrée ?

— Non, ris-je de plus belle. Aujourd'hui est encore mon jour.

Et je ne tardai pas à l'assaillir de questions. J'étais rassuré. Elle ne semblait pas perturbée par quoi que ce soit. Le Quileute n'avait peut-être rien dit après tout. Ou peut-être que comme à son habitude, Bella n'avait pas réagi comme il aurait pu s'y attendre. Ce serait tout à fait son genre. Mais je ne voulais pas gâcher une seule minute de sa compagnie. Je voulais en apprendre plus sur les gens qui l'entouraient, qu'elle aimait, qui l'avait marqué. Sa mère fut mon premier sujet de conversation. J'avais déjà perçu son adoration dans sa voix et je mourrais d'envie de connaître tous ces détails de leur vie à deux. Loin de Forks. Loin de moi. Je voulais connaître son monde. Je voulais pouvoir prétendre en faire partie. Je voulais tout connaître. Tout voir à travers ses yeux qui semblaient voir de façon si différente. Et peut-être aussi que je souhaitais savoir de quoi je la priverai si je décidai égoïstement de rester près d'elle. Peut-être cela me donnerai la force de m'éloigner pour son bien. Et puis arrivé à l'heure du déjeuner, la curiosité, et également une pointe de jalousie, me poussèrent à aborder le sujet des relations amoureuses. Je devais vraiment être masochiste pour lui poser la question. Je savais très bien que je n'allais pas aimer les détails. Mais c'était aussi une partie de sa vie dont j'allais la priver. Aussi je serrai les dents, attendant sa réponse.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de petits copains. Ni rien d'approchant. Je … , elle baissa les yeux, je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience dans ce domaine. »

Je fus sidéré. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle semblait sincère. Je savais qu'elle ne me mentirait pas même pour préserver mon égo. Si tant est qu'elle y prête attention. Mais au vu de la réaction des humains de Forks à son arrivée, je savais pertinemment que je n'étais pas le seul qui ne restait pas indifférent à son charme. Le divorce de ses parents l'avait-il fait fuir les relations amoureuses ? Pourtant elle s'était déjà bien engagée envers moi. Et ce n'était ni la plus facile ni la plus sûre des relations. Et elle le savait pertinemment. Ce n'était donc pas ça.

— Personne ne t'a jamais attirée ? insistai-je désireux de comprendre.

— Pas à Phoenix, répondit-elle gênée

Oh c'était mal. Tellement mal. Mais j'étais heureux de ce que cela impliquait. D'autant qu'en un siècle, je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui m'attirait non plus.

_Edward, nous partons dans 20 minutes _me rappela Alice

— Nous aurions dû prendre ta voiture, annonçai-je

— Pourquoi ?  
— Je pars avec Alice après le déjeuner.  
— Oh. Elle semblait déçue. Ce n'est pas grave, je rentrerai à pied.  
— C'est exclu. Nous irons chercher ta camionnette et la laisserons sur le parking.  
— Je n'ai pas les clés sur moi. Je t'assure, ça m'est égal de marcher.  
Peut-être que ça lui était égal mais elle était bien plus en sûreté dans sa vieille carlingue qu'à pied, à la merci de n'importe quel chauffard, ou d'un garçon un peu trop hardi.  
— Ta voiture sera là, et la clé sur le contact, décrétai-je. À moins que tu craignes qu'on te la vole, la taquinai-je  
— D'accord, céda-t-elle, avec une pointe de défi sur la fin du mot.

Croyait-elle que je ne trouverai pas ses clefs de voiture ? Elle verrait bien. L'odorat d'un vampire avait ses avantages.  
— Où allez-vous ? demandait-elle faussement détachée  
— Chasser. Si je dois passer une journée seul avec toi, je préfère prendre un maximum de précautions. Tu peux toujours annuler, tu sais...ajoutai-je en chuchotant. Espérant à dei que c'est ce qu'elle ferait. Elle baissa la tête pour éviter mon regard. Une journée seule avec elle ? A quoi pensai-je donc !  
— Non, répondit-elle en relevant la tête. J'en suis incapable.  
— Malheureusement, c'est sans doute vrai, bougonnai-je. Et c'était justement le problème. Je ne pouvais pas non plus. J'étais si faible.  
— À quelle heure seras-tu là, demain ? dit-elle pour changer de sujet  
— Tout dépend... c'est samedi, tu ne veux pas faire la grasse matinée ?  
— Non, répondit-elle tout de suite.  
Je réfrénai un sourire devant son empressement. Je n'y pouvais rien. Je savais que ce n'était pas bon pour elle mais cela me remplissait de joie.  
— Comme d'habitude, alors. Charlie sera là ?  
— Non, il part à la pêche.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton bien léger. Qu'avait-elle donc pu lui raconter ?  
— Et si tu ne reviens pas, que va-t-il penser ? demandai-je durement  
— Aucune idée. Il sait que j'avais projeté des lessives. Il se dira que je suis tombée dans le lave-linge.  
Comment pouvait-elle faire de l'humour à l'idée de mourir. J'étais furieux et je lui jetai un regard noir. Elle fit de même mais je n'étais pas impressionné. Elle tournait en dérision la simple idée que je puisse lui ôter la vie. Elle savait pourtant dans quelle situation elle se mettait ! Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça. Pourquoi me faisait confiance si complètement. Je l'avais prévenue. Ne pouvait-elle pas m'aider un peu ?  
— Que chasserez-vous, ce soir ? reprit-elle changeant de nouveau de sujet

— Ce que nous trouverons dans le Parc régional. Nous n'avons pas l'intention d'aller très loin, précisai-je quelque peu perplexe. Toujours ce ton de badinage quand elle parlait de mon régime alimentaire. Vraiment elle ne réagissait comme personne.  
— Pourquoi y vas-tu avec Alice ?  
— Elle est celle qui... me soutient le plus, avouai-je. Elle n'avait pas perdu son talent pour les questions épineuses.  
— Et les autres ? Comment réagissent-ils ?  
— Avec scepticisme, pour la plupart, répondis-je honnêtement  
Elle observa mes frères et sœurs assis à leur table habituelle. Que voyait-elle ? Elle était toujours si perspicace.  
— Ils ne m'aiment pas  
— Ce n'est pas ça, objectai-je. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je ne te fiche pas la paix.  
— Ça alors, moi non plus, figure-toi !  
Je secouai la tête. Elle ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de la fascination que j'éprouvais pour elle. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de combien elle était différente, attirante.  
— Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as aucune conscience de qui tu es. Tu ne ressembles à personne. Tu me fascines.  
Elle me lança un regard sévère, m'intimant de ne pas se moquer d'elle. Je ris. Non, Bella ne se voyait pas clairement.  
— Avec mes talents... particuliers, murmurai-je en effleurant discrètement son front, j'ai une capacité hors du commun à saisir la nature humaine. Les gens sont prévisibles. Mais toi... tes réactions sont déconcertantes. Tu m'intrigues.  
Elle baissa les yeux et tourna son regard vers ma famille. Ses yeux brillaient. Etait-elle en colère ? Peinée ? Qu'avais-je donc dit pour provoquer cette réaction. En repensant à mes mots et connaissant sa position sur le sujet je compris la façon dont elle avait dû les interprêter.

— Ce n'est qu'une partie du problème, expliquai-je. La plus facile à expliquer. Il y en a une autre cependant...pas aussi aisée à décrire...  
Elle ne me regardait toujours pas. Soudain, Rosalie, se tourna vers Bella et la regarda les yeux plein de haine.

_Petite humaine ordinaire ! Tu mets toute notre famille en danger ! Si tu l'aimes tant que ça tu devrais t'éloigner de lui avant qu'il ne détruise sa vie et la notre ! Idiote ! Et lui il ne pense qu'à lui… _

Ca en était trop. Elle dépassait les bornes. Je poussais un sifflement rageur et elle détourna enfin le regard. Elle me regarda enfin et je vis qu'elle était perdue et motre de peur.

— Désolé.. Elle est inquiète, rien de plus... C'est que... ce ne serait pas dangereux uniquement pour moi si, après m'avoir fréquenté de façon aussi ostensible, tu...  
— Je?  
— Les choses se terminaient... mal.  
La réalité de cette probabilité me frappa pleinement. Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? A planifier une escapade seuls dans la forêt ! Et si quelque chose se passait. Je n'avais pas le contrôle de Carlisle. Que se passerait-il si … Et dans quoi je l'entraînai au juste ? Une demie vie ? Ni dans mon monde ni dans le sien ? Je savais qu'elle ne prenait pas conscience de tout ce que me choisir impliquait. Elle le croyait peut-être mais ce n'était pas le cas. L'angoisse m'envahit de nouveau. Je savais que je ne blesserai pas Bella intentionnellement. Seul un accident pouvait tout faire déraper. Je devrais donc être prudent. Je ne la laisserai pas se faire mal. Je ne me laisserai pas lui faire du mal. C'était une promesse.

— Tu dois absolument partir maintenant ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre

— Oui.  
Je relevai la tête. Son air détaché ne me trompa pas. Elle était déçue du temps qu'on ne passerait pas ensemble. Je souris. C'est fou comme je souriais souvent depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie.  
— C'est mieux ainsi. Il reste encore un quart d'heure de ce maudit film à visionner en biologie, et je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à le supporter.  
Alice n'avait pas perdu de temps. A peine les 20 minutes écoulée elle se tenait derrière moi, saisissant ainsi l'occasion d'adresser quelques mot à Bella, qui d'ailleurs sursauta en réalisant sa présence dans mon dos.  
— Alice.  
— Edward, répondit-elle. _Tu as baissé ta garde mon cher. Tu n'as plus qu'à nous présenter officiellement maintenant !_  
— Alice, Bella ; Bella, Alice, anonçais-je. Sacrée Alice, toujours à vouloir avoir le dernier mot. Mais il faut dire qu'elle avait souvent raison.  
— Salut ! Ravie de te rencontrer enfin, lui lança-t-elle avec un peu trop de chaleur à mon goût. Bella ne pourrait pas comprendre cet élan d'amitié soudain.  
— Bonjour, murmura Bella timidement.  
— Tu es prêt ? me demanda Alice  
— Presque, répondis-je. Je te retrouve à la voiture.

— Aurais-je dû lui souhaiter de bien s'amuser ou ça aurait été déplacé ? s'enquit Bella  
— Non, ça aurait convenu, ris-je

— Amuse-toi bien, alors, me souhaita-t-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée

— J'y compte bien. Quant à toi, tâche de rester en vie.  
— À Forks ? Quel défi !  
— Pour toi, c'en est un, ripostai-je. Etait-ce raisonnable de laisser si longtemps sans surveillance un tel aimant à dangers. Promets !  
— Je promets de rester en vie. Je m'occuperai de la lessive ce soir, voilà qui devrait ne pas être trop dangereux.  
— Ne tombe pas dedans, raillai-je

— Je ferai mon possible.

Nous nous levâmes.  
— À demain, soupira-t-elle.  
— Ça te semble si loin que ça ? plaisantai-je.

Elle hocha la tête, lugubre. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. L'idée de passer l'après-midi loin d'elle ne m'enchantait guère mais je savais que je la reverrai dans quelques heures, lorsqu'elle serait endormie. Elle ne me verrait pas en revanche avant le lendemain matin.  
— Je serai là à l'heure, jurai-je pour la réconforter un peu.  
Mû par ce désir soudain je me penchai au-dessus de la table et effleurai sa joue. Puis je m'éloignai sentant son regard sur moi jusqu'à ce que je quitte la cantine.

Alice m'attendait devant ma Volvo

_Je sais je sais j'ai agi avant ton consentement mais Edward …_

-Ne t'en fais donc pas Alice. En fait, après le regard assassin de Rosalie ça lui a sûrement fait du bien de voir que tu l'acceptais pleinement

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire et je résistai à lui rendre.

-Un peu trop pleinement, ajoutai-je

Elle comprit immédiatement l'allusion

-Edward je ne lui dirai jamais rien de ce que j'ai vu. Je me doute que …

-Je sais Alice. Je sais.

_De toute façon elle le saura bien assez tôt_

-Alice !

-Je sais je sais tu ne veux pas l'entendre. Très bien !

-C'est juste que … Alice je ne veux pas lui faire du mal !

-Je sais Edward. Et tu as l'air décidé. Seul un accident pourrait …

-Bella les attire tellement …

Elle sourit, compréhensive

-Mais il n'y a pas que ça, je l'entraîne dans un monde qu'elle ne connait pas. Pire je lui en refuserai toujours l'entrée, la condamnant à vivre entre les deux. Ce n'est pas cruel ça ? N'est-ce pas le choix le plus égoïste. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en aller Alice …

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, ne sachant plus quoi faire

-Edward, dans toutes mes visions, Bella n'est pas malheureuse. Je ne vois rien de tel. Cesse donc de t'inquiéter et de la sous-estimer. Crois-tu vraiment que t'éloigner ne la ferait pas souffrir

-Un temps peut-être. Mais elle est humaine. Elle oublierait.

-C'est ça ! Continue de te torturer. En attendant je ne vois aucun changement de plan pour demain donc si nous allions chasser ? Tu ne voudrais pas provoquer un accident ? dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse

Je lui lançai un regard noir auquel elle répondit par une grimace. Puis je la rejoignis dans la voiture, rendant les armes. Je ne pouvais pas rester fâché contre Alice de toute façon. Elle me soutenait tellement en ce moment. Et je savais qu'elle avait les intérêts de Bella à cœur également. Elle ne me disait pas ça simplement pour me rendre la vie plus facile. Elle le pensait. Et parier contre Alice n'était pas très malin. N'est-ce pas ?

La partie de chasse se prolongea jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. J'en faisais trop comme toujours pour protéger Bella et Alice ne se privait pas de me le faire savoir.

_Encore Edward ! Mais enfin comment peux-tu encore avaler quoi que ce soit ?_

Je ne lui accordais même pas un regard

_Très bien très bien je n'aurais pas dû te taquiner au sujet d'un éventuel accident, ça m'apprendra._

Je souris

_Edward j'aimerais vraiment retrouver Jasper maintenant_

Jasper avait en effet passé l'après-midi sans surveillance. Ou presque car je savais qu'Alice avait régulièrement scanné son futur. Ce n'était pas juste envers Alice. Et elle avait raison je ne pouvais plus rien avaler. Je lui lançais néanmoins un regard interrogateur

_Non, pas de repas humain au programme demain, _pensa-t-elle après un rapide coup d'œil sur le futur

Je roulais des yeux près à chercher une autre proie. Cela lui apprendrait à faire de l'humour sur ce sujet

_Ok ok je n'aurais pas dû le dire comme ça. Mais tu sembles décidé Edward. Même si tu ne le réalises pas encore. _

Satisfait je lui donnai le signal du départ.

Rosalie et Emmett était lovés sur le canapé. Alice monta retrouver Jasper sans plus de cérémonie. Esmée travaillait sur les plans de décoration d'une maison. Carlisle était à son bureau. Je montai le rejoindre.

_Edward tout va bien ? Tu as l'air inquiet_.

-Vraiment ? Oui je suppose.

-Bella ? dit-il sans vraiment demander, un demi-sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres

Je hochai la tête

-Alice prétend que Bella sera heureuse de faire partie de notre vie mais…

-Mais comme tu refuses d'envisager sa transformation, tu te demandes si c'est la meilleure des solutions pour elle ?

-C'est cela

-T'est-il venu à l'esprit que peut-être ce n'était pas à toi de prendre cette décision ? J'ai l'impression que Bella est à même de décider dans quel monde elle veut vivre.

-Mais elle ne semble pas comprendre. Carlisle elle ne semble même pas avoir un peur. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu. De moi. De ce que je suis.

Il sourit

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devrait avoir peur de toi. Mais si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux, montre lui un peu plus ton côté vampire. Et laisse-la décider si elle veut toujours te rejoindre.

Il n'en dit pas plus mais ses pensées dérapèrent et l'image de Bella en vampire lui traversa l'esprit.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux Carlisle

-Pardon Edward. Je sais ce que tu penses sur le sujet et je comprends.

Il pensa que je lui en voulais peut-être de m'avoir pris mon âme et condamné à cette vie sans lumière.

-Carlisle, nous en avons déjà parlé je ne nourris aucune rancœur envers toi. Tu as été si bon avec moi. J'étais mourant. Et notre famille fut un véritable cadeau. Et je sais que tu crois que mon âme est toujours là. Mais je ne peux souhaiter ça pour Bella. Pas avec mes croyances. Pas en ayant l'impression de la priver de quelque chose. De beaucoup trop de choses.

-Je sais, dit-elle d'un ton grave.

Quand j'arrivai dans la chambre de Bella, elle dormait profondément, les nocturnes de Chopin en fond sonores. Une boite de médicament était posée sur sa table de chevet. Etait-elle malade ? Je saisis la boîte et constatai qu'il s'agissait de somnifère. Sachant que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes j'en déduis qu'elle voulait être en pleine forme pour sa journée avec moi le lendemain. Cela me combla de joie. Je m'assis dans le rocking-chair et repensai à ma conversation avec Carlisle. Il avait raison. Demain j'allais passer une journée entière seul avec Bella, loin des regards du monde extérieur. Une certaine nervosité m'envahit. Il était évident que cette changerait tout. Elle déciderait de l'étape suivante de notre relation. Je lui devais une totale honnêteté. Avant qu'elle prenne sa décision définitive je devais montrer à Bella mon côté vampire et la laisser fuir si c'était sa décision. Ou … ou m'accepter. A cette éventualité j'eus la sensation que mon cœur se serrait. Serait-il possible que Bella me surprenne jusqu'au bout et accepte tout de moi ? Pour en être certain je ne devais pas me retenir. A commencer par ma vue au soleil.

Elle ne parla pas de la nuit. Les effets des calmants sans doute. J'étais un peu déçu, j'avais espérer entendre ce que son subconscient attendait, ou redoutait, de la journée de demain. Mais la regarder dormir était toujours aussi fascinant. Son visage si décontracté, ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller et sa respiration régulière. Comme à mon habitude je quittai les lieux aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Je devais me rendre présentable. Quand je me présentai à sa porte quelques heures plus tard je l'entendis s'agiter à l'étage. Je frappai doucement, un peu nerveux soudain de ce qui allait ressortir de cette journée mais résigné à accepter l'issue quelle qu'elle soit. Elle m'ouvrit la porte après quelques difficultés avec le verrou – était-elle aussi nerveuse que moi ? – et son visage s'illumina. Ah ! Si j'avais été humain j'étais sûr que mon cœur se serait emballé aussi vite que le sien devant un visage si angélique. Je la détaillai et réalisai soudain que nous étions assortis et m'esclaffai

— Bonjour ! lançai-je dès que je pus m'arrêter de rire. Ce n'était pas facile devant son air ébahi.  
— Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

Elle passait en revue sa tenue  
— Nous sommes habillés pareil !

Elle portait en effet elle aussi un chemisier blanc à col sous un gilet marron clair et un jean bleu. La réalisation passa sur son visage et elle se joignit à mon rire. Puis elle se tourna pour fermer la porte et je me dirigeai vers sa vieille Chevrolet en trainant les pieds. A quel vitesse pouvait rouler ce vieux machin !  
— On a passé un accord, claironna-t-elle triomphante en grimpant derrière le volant.  
— Où va-t-on ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Mets ta ceinture, j'ai déjà la frousse.  
Elle me regarda l'air mauvais mais obtempéra.  
— Prends la 101 en direction du nord, indiquai-je en ne la quittant pas des yeux.  
Elle semblait gênée. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosies, son cœur battait un peu plus vite que la normale. Ah, elle n'aimait pas que je l'observe conduire. Mais c'est elle qui l'avait voulu. Je décidai de la taquiner un peu.  
— Tu as l'intention de quitter Forks avant la nuit ?

— Cette bagnole est assez vieille pour avoir appartenu à ton grand-père. Un peu de respect.  
Mais on finit par sortir de Forks. Enfin, on serait déjà arrivés avec ma voiture.  
— Tourne à droite sur la 110, précisai-je. Elle devenait de plus en plus nerveuse semblait-il. Je supputais que cela allait empirer avec le chemin qu'on allait prendre. Il était un peu chaotique. Maintenant, on continue jusqu'à ce que la chaussée disparaisse. Ma phrase une son petit effet et elle déglutit lentement.

— Et qu'y a-t-il après la chaussée ?  
— Un sentier.  
— On part en balade ?  
Sa voix était mal assurée.  
— Ça te pose un problème ? demandai-je taquin mais une partie de moi espérait qu'elle dirait oui, ainsi je n'aurais pas à affronter sa réponse.

— Non.

— Détends-toi, rien qu'une petite dizaine de kilomètres, et nous ne sommes pas pressés, la rassurai-je

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle ne parla pas du tout d'ailleurs. Son esprit inaccessible était vraiment frustrant. Que pensait-elle ? Etait-elle inquiète ? Avait-elle peur de ce qui allait se passer ? Ou ne pouvait-elle simplement pas se concentrer sur autre chose que la route ? Son silence me rendait fou. J'aurais dû conduire. Au moins je pouvais la regarder dans les yeux et déchiffrer ses expressions quand elle s'enfermait dans son mutisme.

— A quoi penses-tu, finis-je par demander

— Je me demandais juste où nous allions, mentis-je une nouvelle fois.  
— C'est un endroit où j'aime me rendre quand il fait beau.  
D'un même mouvement, nous jetâmes un coup d'ceil sur les nuages qui s'effilochaient.  
— Charlie m'a assuré que la journée serait chaude.  
— Lui as-tu avoué ce que tu manigançais ?  
— Non.  
— Jessica croit toujours que nous allons ensemble à Seattle, au moins ?  
J'étais content que quelqu'un sache où elle était et surtout avec qui. Cela me raisonnerait peut-être en cas de tentation trop forte. Car même si je n'y pensais pas, je ne pouvais nier que son odeur m'enveloppait violemment et que personne n'était là pour m'empêcher de faire une erreur. Cette fois il n'y avait qu'elle et moi.  
— Non plus, je lui ai raconté que tu avais annulé – ce qui est vrai, d'ailleurs.  
— Alors, personne ne sait que tu es avec moi ?  
Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle savait qu'elle se mettait dans une position dangereuse non ? Elle aurait dû prévenir quelqu'un. Ca aurait été naturel.  
— Pas forcément... Car j'imagine que tu as prévenu Alice?  
— Bravo, Bella ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être soutenu !  
— Es-tu si déprimée par Forks que tu veuilles te suicider ? m'emportais-je  
— Je croyais que ça risquait de t'attirer des ennuis... qu'on nous voie ensemble.  
— Tu t'inquiètes des soucis que je pourrais avoir si toi, tu ne rentrais pas chez toi ? C'est le bouquet !  
Elle acquiesça sans quitter la route des yeux. Elle avait une telle confiance en moi que cela me faisait mal. Elle ne voyait aucun danger ou bien elle décidait de l'ignorer. Je ne pouvais accepter cette confiance totale tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu de quoi j'étais capable. Je devais être sûr qu'elle était pleinement consciente de la situation. Mais j'avais aussi besoin qu'elle donne plus d'importance à sa vie. Car sa vie était tout à mes yeux et je m'en voulais de la mettre dans une position qui pouvait lui faire considérer que ma vie avait plus d'importance. Ma vie n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Et je me détestai pour la mettre ne serait-ce qu'un peu en danger. Et mon existence elle-même était un danger pour elle avec l'attrait que son sang avait sur moi. Nous n'échangeâmes plus un mot jusqu'à ce que le sentier se dessine devant nous et qu'elle se gare sur le bas-côté. L'air était plus chaud. J'enlevai mon gilet et remarquai qu'elle faisait de même.

— Par ici, dit-je avant de m'enfoncer dans les bois

— Mais le chemin ? demanda-elle paniquée, en courant autour du camion pour me rattraper.  
— Je n'ai jamais dit que nous l'emprunterions.  
— Ah bon ?  
— Je ne te laisserai pas te perdre, va ! la taquinai-je en me tournant vers elle.

Elle poussa un petit cri. Et son visage fut déformé par une souffrance inconnue que je n'arrivais pas à nommer. Le désespoir ? Avait-elle vu quelque chose ? Avait-elle vu le vampire en moi et décider de fuir. Loin.

— Non, répondit-elle en s'approchant plus près de moi.

Non, elle voulait toujours être près de moi. Le soulagement se déversa sur moi.

— Qu'y a-t-il, alors ? demandai-je alors tendrement, tout à mon soulagement  
— Je ne suis pas très bonne marcheuse, confessa-t-elle penaude. Il va falloir que tu sois très patient.  
— J'en suis capable... même si ça exige beaucoup d'efforts.  
Je souris, ne la quittant pas des yeux. J'essayai de comprendre son expression. Elle me rendit mon sourire mais de façon peu convaincante. Etait-elle inquiète finalement ? Mais elle se refusait à me l'avouer pour que je ne souffre pas ?  
— Tu vas rentrer chez toi, lui promis-je

— Si tu veux que je crapahute dix bornes dans la jungle avant le coucher du soleil, tu ferais mieux d'avancer, lança-t-elle soudain

Il semblait qu'elle voulait changer de sujet. Mais son expression de correspondait pas au ton de sa voix. Que me cachait-elle encore ? Impossible de le discerner dans ses yeux.

J'abandonnai et me mit en route, ouvrant le passage dans la forêt. Dès que je la touchai pour l'aider à franchir un obstacle son cœur s'accélérer et je ne pus décider si c'était ma peu glacée qui la révulsait, ce que cette peau glacée signifiait qui l'effrayait ou si elle ressentait ce que je ressentais, une décharge électrique dès que nos peaux se frôlaient mais une décharge très agréable. Nous marchâmes longtemps, parlant peu, sauf quand je lui posais quelques questions que j'avais oubliées les jours précédents.

— On est bientôt arrivés ? demanda-t-elle, impatiente  
— Presque. Tu vois la lueur, là-bas ?  
Elle scruta les arbres intensément.  
— Euh... non.  
— C'est sans doute un peu trop loin pour tes yeux.  
— Alors, il serait temps que j'aille chez l'ophtalmo, marmonna-t-elle

Et je ris à son sarcasme. Mais elle finit par distinguer la lumière et accéléra le rythme. Je la laissai passer devant, un peu anxieux à mesure que l'on se rapprochait de la clairière ensoleillée. Elle entra dans le halo lumineux sans hésiter fermant les yeux pour apprécier le soleil qui caressait sa peau Elle se tourna vers moi mais ses yeux ne me trouvèrent pas tout de suite. Elle devait s'attendre à ce que je l'ai suivi dans la clairière mais j'étais un peu effrayé et j'étais resté à l'abri des arbres. Elle ne pourrait plus nier que j'étais différent après ça. Et elle me faisait me sentir tellement humain que j'avais peur que tout cela disparaisse. Elle me sourit, rassurante, m'invitant à la rejoindre. Ses yeux reflétaient son excitation à l'idée de me voir au soleil. Je m'étais promis qu'aujourd'hui je ne lui cacherai rien de ma nature. Je pris une grande inspiration et plongeai dans la lumière en fermant les yeux.


	3. Confession part 1

Elle poussa un petit cri. Ainsi ce moment était arrivé. Le moment où ce serait trop à supporter pour elle. J'ouvris les yeux, surpris en l'attendant s'approcher. Ces yeux ne reflétaient aucune peur. Non plutôt un émerveillement. Je la rejoignis à pas lents. Elle s'arrêta devant moi, ébahie, me détaillant avec intensité. Puis un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es magnifique » dit-elle simplement

Une vague d'émotions déferla en moi. Mais la plus importante fut ma joie de constater qu'une fois de plus, elle était différente et qu'elle acceptait tellement de moi. Je lui pris la main et la guidai jusqu'au milieu de la clairière. Je savais qu'elle aimait le soleil alors pourquoi ne pas s'étendre et en profiter un peu. La laisser s'habituer à la vue et l'aspect si particulier de ma peau en plein soleil.

Je m'allongeai et fermai les yeux. En partie pour éviter son regard qui ne quittait pas ma peau scintillante. Fascinée. J'aimais cet air sur son visage. Mais j'avais peur qu'il disparaisse. Je m'attachai à le mémoriser avec soin. Je fredonnai très bas la mélodie qu'elle m'avait inspirée depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'elle caressa le dos de ma main. J'ouvris les yeux pour la regarder, et sourit quand son regard rencontra le mien.

— Je ne t'effraie pas ? demandai-je avec un fausse pointe d'humour. Ma question était très séireuse. Parfois après l'émerveillement venait la réalisation puis la peur.

— Pas plus que d'habitude.  
Je souris pleinement, dévoilant mes dents en espérant inconsciemment qu'elle comprendrait le message. Je ne devais pas oublier mon objectif de la journée. Dévoiler pleinement ma nature. Je sentis ensuite ses doigts tremblants qui touchaient mon avant-bras. Si cela avait été possible, j'étais certain que des frissons m'auraient parcouru le corps tout entier. Mais ce que je ressentais était tout aussi délicieux, comme un courant électrique et une agréable chaleur qui persistait même après le contact de ses doigts. Je fermai les yeux pour savourer ses sensations.  
— Je t'embête ?  
— Non. Tu n'imagines pas les sensations que tu me procures, répondis-je honnêtement  
Elle continua donc à caresser mon bras très légèrement, descendant vers ma main. Elle allait la retourner mais je la devançai. Elle se figea soudain. Ah. J'avais bougé à vitesse normale. Normale pour moi.  
— Désolé. J'ai tendance à me laisser aller à ma vraie nature, avec toi.  
Elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle souleva mon poignet et fit jouer le soleil dessus, examina de près mon épiderme. Alors qu'en pensait-elle ?  
— Dis-moi à quoi tu penses. L'ignorer est si étrange !  
— Je te signale que c'est notre lot commun, à nous autres.  
— Votre existence est dure. Dis-moi, répétai-je, ne voulait pas la laisser éluder  
— Je songeais que j'aurais aimé savoir ce que toi tu pensais...  
— Et?  
— Je songeais que j'aurais aimé croire en ta réalité. Et ne pas avoir peur.  
— Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur.

Non je ne le voulais pas mais je ne pouvais la blâmer car elle n'était pas en totale sécurité avec moi.  
— Pour être exacte, la peur en elle-même ne me préoccupe pas tant que ça. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas négligeable.

Sans lâcher sa main je me redressai, toujours à vitesse normale, après tout aujourd'hui j'étais moi-même, et approchai mon visage du sien.

— Que crains-tu ?  
Elle ne répondit pas mais elle s'approcha plus près de moi, le regard absent, je me demandais si je l'avais éblouie sans le vouloir. Mais elle s'approchait toujours plus près, puis elle respira a plein poumon. C'était trop, je n'avais plus d'air, elle était trop proche. La tête penchée vers moi. Je pouvais voir sa carotide se contracter sous l'afflux de sang, d'autant plus rapidement que le battement de son cœur s'était accéléré. Dans une seconde elle allait expirer, saturant mon air de son haleine. Pas d'erreur ! Pris de panique à la simple éventualité, j'arrêtai de respirer et m'éloignai d'un bon jusqu'à la lisière de la clairière. Là je me permis de reprendre de l'air. L'odeur de Bella était présente bien sûr mais rien que je ne pouvais combattre.

— Excuse-moi, dit-elle très bas  
— Donne-moi juste un moment.

Sa proximité et son abandon m'avait presque fait mourir de peur, si cela avait été possible. Mais j'étais plus fort que je pensais. J'avais réagi plus par anticipation qu'à cause d'un réel danger. Mais peut-être un peu précipitamment, j'allais devoir m'habituer à cette proximité si elle choisissait de me laisser rester dans sa vie. Mais tester mon endurance alors qu'elle était si vulnérable et surtout sans personne alentours n'était pas non plus la meilleure solution. Je revins vers elle et m'assit en tailleur. Je respirai, vérifiant ainsi que j'étais toujours maître de moi. Je me surpris moi-même en constatant que ce n'était pas vraiment difficile.

— Désolé, dis-je. Comprendrais-tu si je te disais n'être qu'un homme ?

Elle hocha la tête mais son expression restait de marbre. Son odeur changea. L'adrénaline. La peur. Ainsi elle comprenait enfin ce que mon existence signifiait vraiment. Elle réalisait enfin que j'étais un danger pour elle. Elle le réalisait pleinement. Cela m'attrista plus que je ne pourrais le décrire et me blessa même si j'avais un peu espéré cet instant. Pour son bien. Le simple fait de savoir qu'elle pouvait avoir peur de moi et se détourner de moi pour de bon me déchira les entrailles mais je ne cillai pas. Je savais que c'était un risque à prendre si je voulais qu'on ait la moindre chance.

— Je suis le meilleur prédateur au monde, n'est-ce pas ? Tout en moi t'attire - ma voix, mes traits, mon odeur. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! lançai-je narquois

C'était le moment de lui montrer tout ce dont j'étais capable. Je me levai brusquement et fit le tour de la clairière. Voilà ma vraie vitesse.

— Tu ne pourrais pas m'échapper ! m'esclaffai-je devant la cruelle évidence

J'arrachai une branche de sapin de taille assez remarquable pour un humain, 53 cm exactement, sans effort. Je jouai avec quelques secondes puis la jetai contre le tronc d'un autre arbre où elle explosa. Voilà ma force. Puis, je revins de nouveau vers elle, et me figeai.

— Tu ne pourrais pas me résister, murmurai-je, probablement aussi accablé qu'elle par la réalité.

Elle ne criait toujours pas. Pourtant je voyais la peur peinte sur son visage. Etais-je obligé de l'effrayer à ce point pour lui dévoiler ma vraie nature ? Oui me répondit une voix intérieure. Mais il n'y avait toujours pas de cris. Elle était là. Immobile, les yeux fixés sur moi. Elle devait être en choc. Je devais la rassurer. Je ne lui ferai aucun mal. Pas maintenant. Je le sentais. J'allais la ramener saine et sauve et si après cette démonstration elle ne voulait plus me revoir je l'accepterai tant bien que mal. Après tout c'est ce que n'importe qui ferait. Mais Bella n'était pas n'importe qui. Je devais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Lui laisser digérer ce dont elle venait d'être témoin.

— N'aie pas peur, chuchotai-je. Je te promets... Je te jure de ne pas te faire de mal.

— N'aie pas peur, répétai-je puisqu'elle ne disait toujours mot. S'il te plait pardonne-moi. Je peux me contrôler. Tu m'as simplement pris pas surprise. Mais je vais être très sage maintenant.

Elle devait vraiment être en état de choc. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir fait subir ça. Je m'approchai d'elle le plus lentement possible, cherchant un contact avec ses yeux.

— Je n'ai pas soif, aujourd'hui, insistai-je avec un coup d'œil complice  
Elle rit mais le son resta bloqué dans sa gorge. En choc définitivement. Ah j'en avais trop fait.

— Ça va aller ? demandai-je d'une voix aussi douce que possible en prenant délicatement sa main dans la mienne.

Le contact direct favorisait la sortie d'un état de choc. Elle ne frissonna pas en sentant ma peau glacée. Ses yeux me regardèrent enfin et elle esquissa un sourire.

— Où en étions-nous, avant que je me comporte aussi mal ?

Je voulais y aller doucement. Et aussi prolonger ce qui pouvait être nos derniers instants.  
— Très franchement, j'ai oublié.

Sa voix était calme. La peur semblait avoir disparu.  
— Je crois que nous parlions de ce qui provoquait ta peur, en dehors des raisons évidentes.  
— Ah oui.  
— Alors ?

Elle caressait la paume de ma main, évitant mon regard. Avait-elle décidé que les raisons évidentes n'étaient finalement pas si négligeables que cela ?

— La patience n'est pas mon fort, soupirai-je après quelques secondes.

Si elle me rejetait je préférai le savoir le plus tôt possible. Je n'avais jamais mis à nu mon être comme ça, avec tant d'espérances. C'était nouveau. Et effrayant. Elle plongea ses yeux chocolat dans les miens et sembla y déceler quelque chose. Puis, son air devint résolu.

— J'ai peur parce que, pour des raisons évidentes, je ne peux pas rester avec toi. Or, j'ai peur d'en avoir envie de manière déraisonnable, avoua-elle en baissant les yeux

Ainsi elle m'acceptait. Totalement. Je savais qu'elle avait perçu le danger que je représentais pour sa vie mais cela n'avait pas suffit à l'éloigner. Au fond était-ce si surprenant ? J'étais censé être plus sage, plus mâture qu'elle vu mon âge mais je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner non plus.

— Oui, désirer ma compagnie est effectivement effrayant. Et vraiment pas dans ton intérêt. J'aurais dû m'éloigner depuis longtemps. Il faudrait que je parte, là, tout de suite. Hélas, je ne suis pas certain d'en avoir la force.

— Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.  
— Voilà exactement pourquoi je devrais m'y résoudre. Ne t'inquiète pas, va. Je suis égoïste. Moi aussi, je désire trop ta compagnie pour être raisonnable.  
— J'en suis heureuse.  
— C'est mal !

Je retirais ma main de la sienne. J'étais heureux de sa réponse mais je l'aimais trop pour accepter qu'elle baisse totalement sa garde en ma présence. Je voulais être sûr qu'elle saisisse la complexité de mes sentiments envers elle.

— Ce n'est pas seulement ta compagnie que je désire, reprit-il. Ne l'oublie jamais. Rappelle-toi que je représente un danger sans égal pour toi, que je suis la menace absolue.

La vision d'Alice s'imposa à moi et je m'interrompis brusquement.

— Je ne suis pas certaine de te comprendre

— Comment t'expliquer sans t'affoler cette fois ?  
Sans réfléchir, je replaçai ma main entre les siennes ; elle la serra doucement. Et ce contact ma peau se réchauffa et d'agréables picotements parcoururent mes doigts.  
— Cette impression de chaleur est étonnamment agréable, dis-je un moment distrait, absorbé par le spectacle de nos mains entrelacées.

Puis j'essayai de trouver le meilleur moyen de lui faire comprendre l'intensité de mon attirance et surtout son ambivalence.

- Bon, repris-je, tu sais que les gens n'ont pas les mêmes goûts. Certains aiment la glace au chocolat, d'autres préfèrent la fraise.

Elle hocha la tête comme une élève attentive

- Désolé pour cette comparaison malheureuse, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux. Tu vois, chacun a une odeur particulière, une essence personnelle. Si tu enfermais un alcoolique repenti dans une pièce pleine de bière frelatée, il réussirait à résister. Mais supposons que tu remplaces la bière éventée par un verre d'un excellent et rarissime cognac, que tu remplisses la pièce de ce seul et puissant arôme de vieux brandy, comment crois-tu qu'il se débrouillerait ?  
Nous nous dévisageâmes un moment, comme pour lire les pensées de l'autre. Comprenait-elle ce que je voulais lui dire ? Combien elle était différente pour moi. Et de bien des façons. Je brisai le silence

— La métaphore est sûrement mal choisie. Il n'est peut-être pas si difficile de résister au cognac. J'aurais dû prendre un héroïnomane.  
— Serais-tu en train de me suggérer que je suis ta propre marque d'héroïne ?  
— Exactement !

- Cela arrive-t-il souvent ?  
Evidemment elle voulait savoir ce genre de détails. Ma famille elle-même avait été surprise par l'intensité de l'effet que son sang avait sur moi  
— J'en ai parlé à mes frères. Pour Jasper, vous êtes interchangeables. Il est le membre le plus récent de notre famille, et son sevrage relève du combat. Il n'a pas encore eu le temps de se sensibiliser aux différentes odeurs et saveurs. Soudain je réalisai que je parlai d'elle comme un vulgaire morceau nourriture. Navré..., mexcusai-je  
— Ce n'est rien. Écoute, ne te soucie pas de me choquer ou de m'effrayer. C'est votre mode de fonctionnement, et je peux le comprendre, m'y efforcer du moins. Explique les choses comme elles te viennent.

Décidément Bella me surprendrait toujours. Etait-il possible de rencontrer un être humain aussi bon, qui voit toujours le meilleur en vous et vous accepte tout entier. Seule la bonté de Carlisle me paraissait l'égaler.  
— Jasper n'est pas sûr d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui soit aussi... attirant que tu l'es pour  
moi, repris-je. Emmett, qui est, si je puis dire, dans le bain depuis plus longtemps m'a compris, lui. Il m'a avoué que ça lui était arrivé deux fois, dont une de manière très puissante.  
— Et à toi ?  
— Jamais.  
Le mot resta suspendu un instant dans la tiédeur ambiante.  
— Comment a réagi Emmett ? demanda-t-elle

Bella posai toujours les mauvaises questions. Du moins celles auxquelles j'aurais préféré ne pas répondre. J'avais promis d'être honnête mais devais-je pour autant décrire à Bella ce qui c'était passé ? Mon poing se serra et je détournai le regard. Je ne voulais pas l'affoler de nouveau. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec nous. Bella savait que ma famille et moi nous ne nourrissions que de sang animal. Et j'étais persuadé que c'était une des raisons qui la poussait à croire qu'elle n'était pas en danger avec moi. Une des raisons pour lesquelles elle acceptait ma nature. Que ferait-elle si elle apprenait que ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas ? Que certains d'entre nous avaient dérogé à cette règle. Que j'avais dérogé à cette règle !

— Je crois deviner, murmura-elle

— Même le plus fort d'entre nous a le droit à l'erreur, non ? chuchotai-je en espérant à demi qu'elle serait d'accord avec ça. Mais comment le pourrait-elle ?

— Que veux-tu ? Mon consentement ? répondit-elle sèchement

C'était à prévoir.

— Est-ce à dire qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution ?

— Non, non ! objectai-je. Comment pouvait-elle penser ça ? Plutôt mourir que de céder à l'appel de son sang. Et comment pouvait-elle rester calme à cette éventualité ? Il y en a d'autres, bien sûr. Il est évident que je ne...

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et prit une inspiration

— Nous deux, c'est différent. Pour Emmett, il s'agissait... d'étrangers, croisés au hasard. C'était il y a longtemps, et il n'était pas aussi... entraîné ni aussi prudent qu'aujourd'hui.

Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que je me battais constamment contre cet afflux de venin dans ma bouche. Que ce genre d'erreur ne pouvait pas m'arriver. Plus maintenant.

— Donc, si nous nous étions rencontrés... dans une allée sombre, je ne sais pas...  
— J'ai été contraint de fournir un effort démesuré pour me retenir... au milieu de cette classe pleine d'élèves. Lorsque tu es passée près de moi, j'aurais pu détruire en une fraction de seconde tout ce que Carlisle a bâti. Si je n'avais pas eu l'habitude de lutter contre ma soif depuis... trop longtemps, j'aurais été incapable de résister.  
Je lui jetais un regard coupable. Je ne me pardonnai toujours pas d'avoir pu imaginer tant de façon de mettre un terme à sa vie. Elle si unique. Si … Bella. Mais j'avais dépassé ça.

— Tu as dû te dire que j'étais possédé.

— Je n'ai pas compris cette haine immédiate.  
— C'était comme si tu étais une sorte de démon surgi de mon Enfer personnel pour me détruire, expliquai-je. L'arôme de ta peau... j'ai cru devenir fou. Durant toute cette heure, j'ai imaginé mille et un stratagèmes pour t'attirer dehors et t'avoir à moi seul. Je les ai combattus un à un en pensant aux miens, aux répercussions éventuelles. Il fallait que je m'enfuie, que je m'éloigne avant de ne pouvoir retenir les mots qui t'auraient incitée à me suivre...Et tu serais venue.

Je m'interrompis quelques instants. Incertain qu'elle veuille entendre la suite. Incertain que je veuille lui raconter la suite. Je voyais dans son regard que cette première rencontre restait vivement ancrée dans sa mémoire. Mais je voulais lui expliquer comment tout s'était passé. Lui prouver que j'avais été plus fort qu'Emmett. Que c'était totalement différent car elle m'avait changé de façon définitive. Lui faire comprendre qu'elle était désormais toute ma vie. Qu'endurer ce feu constant dans ma gorge n'était rien à côté de ce que j'éprouverai s'il lui arrivait malheur par ma faute.

— Sans doute, répondit-elle calmement

Qu'est-ce que cela était supposé vouloir dire ? L'expression sur son visage ne laissait rien transparaitre et je supposais qu'elle le faisait exprès. Pour que je continue sans avoir peur de l'effrayer. Décidément elle était incroyable, et forte. Très bien.

— Ensuite, j'ai voulu changer mon emploi du temps afin de t'éviter, et tu étais là, dans ce  
petit bureau surchauffé, et ton odeur était enivrante. Là aussi, j'ai failli craquer. Il n'y avait qu'un autre humain avec nous, une femme frêle que je n'aurais eu aucun mal à liquider. Mais j'ai résisté. J'ignore comment. Je me suis forcé à ne pas t'attendre, à ne pas te suivre. Dehors, il m'a été plus facile de réfléchir et de prendre la bonne décision, car je ne sentais plus ta fragrance. J'ai  
déposé les autres à la maison - j'avais trop honte pour leur confier ma faiblesse. Ils avaient juste deviné que quelque chose de très grave s'était produit - et j'ai foncé droit à l'hôpital pour annoncer à Carlisle que je m'en allais.

J'étais quelque peu gêné d'avouer ma lâcheté. J'avais préféré fuir plutôt que d'affronter ma nature. J'avais préféré abandonné les mien. J'avais tenté de la fuir, elle. C'était quelque peu ironique maintenant que je ne pouvais imaginer ma vie sans elle  
— Nous avons échangé nos voitures, il avait fait le plein de la sienne, et je ne voulais pas m'arrêter. Je n'ai pas osé rentrer affronter Esmée. Elle ne m'aurait pas laissé partir sans une scène, sans essayer de me persuader que c'était inutile... Le lendemain matin, j'étais en Alaska. J'y ai passé deux jours, avec de vieilles connaissances... mais la maison me manquait. Savoir que j'avais meurtri Esmée, et le reste ma famille adoptive, m'était insupportable. Dans l'air pur des montagnes, j'avais du mal à croire que tu sois aussi irrésistible. Je me suis convaincu que fuir était minable. J'avais déjà été tenté, pas avec une telle ampleur, loin de là, mais j'étais fort. Qui étais-tu, petite fille insignifiante, (et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant l'absurdité de ces mots aujourd'hui. Bella était tout sauf insignifiante. Elle était tout) pour me chasser de l'endroit où je désirais vivre ? Alors, je suis revenu...

Elle resta muette et j'entendis qu'elle retenait sa respiration.

— J'ai pris mes précautions, chassant et mangeant plus que nécessaire avant de te revoir. J'étais certain d'être assez solide pour te traiter comme n'importe quel autre humain. Malheureusement, c'était de l'arrogance. Qui plus est, mon incapacité à lire tes pensées et à connaître tes sentiments à mon égard n'a fait que compliquer les choses. Je n'étais pas habitué à recourir à des méthodes aussi retorses, comme de t'espionner à travers Jessica... dont l'esprit n'est pas très original et dont je ne pouvais être certain de la fiabilité. Tout ça était très irritant. J'étais agacé de devoir m'abaisser à ce genre de comportement, grimaçai-je à ce souvenir. Je désirais que tu oublies ce fameux jour, et j'ai tenté de te parler comme à n'importe qui. J'avais hâte, même, espérant ainsi réussir à décrypter ton cerveau. Malheureusement, tu étais bien trop passionnante, et je  
me suis retrouvé pris au piège de tes expressions... aujourd'hui encore, quand tu agites la main ou secoue tes cheveux, ton odeur m'enivre... Après, bien sûr, tu as failli être écrasée sous mes yeux. En mon for intérieur, je me suis inventé une excuse idéale - si je n'étais pas intervenu, ton sang se serait répandu devant moi, et j'aurais été incapable de me contenir, ce qui aurait montré à tous ma vraie nature. Mais ce prétexte ne m'est venu que tardivement. Sur le moment, ma seule pensée a été « pas elle ».  
J'attendis, fermant les yeux. Lui révéler tout ça n'avait pas été si pénible. Je voulais tant qu'elle me connaisse. Presqu'autant que je voulais tout connaître d'elle. Et maintenant elle devait mieux saisir ce qu'elle provoquait en moi. Et j'espérais qu'elle comprenait que si j'avais dû céder à ma soif je l'aurais déjà fait. Que quelque chose de plus fort m'en empêchait.  
— Et à l'hôpital ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix

— J'étais consterné. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais mis les miens en danger, que je m'étais livré à ton pouvoir, toi parmi tant d'autres. Comme si j'avais eu besoin d'une nouvelle raison de te tuer.

Je tressaillis en réalisant ce que je venais de dire. Elle en fit autant

— Mais ça a eu l'effet contraire, m'empressais-je d'ajouter. Je me suis battu avec Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper lorsqu'ils ont suggéré que je tenais là une occasion de... Nous ne nous étions encore jamais affrontés aussi violemment. Carlisle s'est rangé de mon côté. Alice aussi. Esmée m'a seulement conseillé d'agir de façon à pouvoir rester parmi eux. Le lendemain, toute la journée, j'ai scanné les esprits de ceux à qui tu parlais, et j'ai été choqué de constater que tu tenais parole. Je ne te comprenais pas du tout. Je savais juste qu'il m'était impossible de m'impliquer plus avant avec toi J'ai fait mon maximum pour m'éloigner. Et chaque jour, le parfum de ta peau, de ton haleine, de tes cheveux... me frappait aussi puissamment que lors de notre première rencontre.  
Je la regardai tendrement

— Et c'est pourquoi il aurait été bien plus facile pour moi de nous exposer dès le début que de te blesser ici, maintenant, même sans témoin et rien pour m'arrêter

- Pourquoi ?

- Isabella, dis-je gravement avant de lui passer gentiment la main dans les cheveux. Bella, je ne me supporterais plus si je devais te faire du mal. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela m'a torturé, avouai-je en baissant la tête, honteux. T'imaginer immobile, blanche, froide... ne plus jamais te revoir rougir, ne plus jamais revoir cet éclat d'intuition allumer tes yeux quand tu pressens mes mensonges... ce serait intolérable. Je me résolu à soutenir son regard. Tu es désormais l'élément le plus important de ma vie. De toute ma vie.

J'avais été complètement honnête. Je lui avais enfin avoué la profondeur de mes sentiments. Et je me sentais soulagé de l'avoir fait, bien qu'un peu inquiet de sa réponse. Je ne la quittais pas des yeux.

— Tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi, finit-elle par déclarer. Je suis ici... ce qui, en gros, signifie que je préférerais mourir plutôt que de rester loin de toi. Je suis une idiote.  
— Tu l'es, admis-je en riant

Nos regards se croisèrent et elle rit aussi. Après tout l'improbabilité d'un tel moment devait nous faire rire si nous ne voulions pas être désespérés. Et je n'en avais aucune envie. Pas quand toutes mes espérances se trouvaient comblées.  
— Et le lion s'éprit de l'agneau... murmurai-je

Elle détourna la tête mais répondit en soupirant, faussement blasée :

— Quel imbécile, cet agneau !  
— Quel fou masochiste ce lion...

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment vrai. Le bonheur qui m'envahissait en ce moment effaçait toute la souffrance que sa proximité infligeait à ma nature. J'accueillais avec plaisir le feu dans ma gorge et le venin dans ma bouche pour ressentir ce bonheur de savoir qu'elle m'aimait en retour pour ce que j'étais. Tout ce que j'étais.

— Pourquoi... commença-t-elle avant d'hésiter.

Je me tournai vers elle et sourit, rassurant. Elle pouvait tout me demander.

- Oui ?

— Dis-moi pourquoi tu t'es enfui tout à l'heure

— Tu sais pourquoi

— Non. Je veux dire qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal exactement ! Il va falloir que je sois sur mes gardes, dorénavant. Mieux vaut donc que j'apprenne tout de suite les gestes à éviter. Celui-ci, par exemple, ajouta-t-elle en caressant le dos de ma main, paraît acceptable.  
.— Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'était ma faute, Bella.  
— Mais je veux aider à te rendre les choses plus aisées, si c'est possible.  
— Eh bien... C'était juste ta proximité. Par instinct, la majorité des humains nous évitent, notre différence les repousse. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que t'approche autant. Et puis, il y avait l'odeur de ta gorge.

Je m'arrêtai dès que les mots eurent franchi mes lèvres. Je me laissai vraiment trop aller avec elle. Je parlais de sa vie bon sang pas de nourriture. J'espérai de pas l'avoir effrayée de nouveau.  
— Très bien, je la cacherai à partir de maintenant, répondit-elle en baissant le menton.

Je ris. Elle prenait ça simplement.

— Non, vraiment, j'ai surtout été surpris

Je plaçai délicatement ma main sur son cou. Le contact de sa peau chaude contre ma main froide comme la glace ne sembla pas la déranger. Moi, je ressentis de petites décharges dans toute ma paume. Des picotements agréables.

- Tu vois, tout va bien

Je sentis que les battements son cœur s'accéléraient, ses artères pompant plus de sang. Mais ça n'avait guère d'importance. Ma main touchait son cou et une douce chaleur gagnait mon bras. J'en voulais plus. Et ces pulsions étaient bien plus difficiles à contrôler que ma soif. Comme si elle l'avait sentie elle rougit, donnant a sa peau une couleur magnifique qui faisait ressortir le rose de ses lèvres, les reflets roux de ses cheveux et ses yeux.

- Ces rougeurs sont tes joues sont magnifiques, lui dis-je

Je dégageai gentiment mon autre main de la sienne pour caresser sa joue. Puis je pris son visage dans mes mains. J'en voulais plus.  
— Ne bouge pas, chuchotai-je car je ne voulais pas briser l'intensité du moment. Et je n'étais pas sûr que ma voix serait égale tellement les émotions déferlaient en moi. Je me penchai vers elle sans pouvoir détacher mes yeux des siens. Puis je tournai la tête pour poser ma joue contre la courbe de sa gorge. La chaleur de son corps se diffusa lentement sur ma joue. Si agréable. Si doux. Je percevais les battements erratiques de son cœur et me rendit compte que ma respiration suivait le même rythme. Je la calmai. Je fis glisser lentement mes mains le long de son cou jusqu'à ses épaules. Je la sentis frissonner sous ma caresse et un instant je cessai de respirer, saisis à l'idée qu'elle ressentait sûrement ce que j'avais ressenti sous ses doigts un peu plus tôt. Je repris ma respiration, tournai la tête en effleurant du nez sa clavicule, assailli par son odeur de freesia et de rose que j'aimais tant puis j'enfouis ma tête sur sa poitrine pour écouter son cœur. C'était devenu ma musique préférée. Je soupirai d'extase de l'entendre d'aussi près. J'étais quasi sûr de pouvoir le reconnaître n'importe où. Je chérissais ces battements qui révélaient parfois les sentiments de Bella, à défaut de pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Je chérissais ce qu'ils signifiaient : qu'elle était en vie et bien portante, qu'elle pouvait rougir et donner à sa peau une couleur exquise. Je restai là un moment, absorbé par la mélodie de son cœur qui s'apaisait doucement. Ma joue se réchauffait toujours, les picotements s'étendant même à mon cou. Je respirai normalement, accueillant à chaque inspiration un nouvel assaut de flamme au fond de ma gorge. Mais je le remarquai à peine. J'étais tout à mon bonheur d'être là dans ses bras, de pouvoir la toucher. C'était bien plus facile que ce que j'imaginai. Je m'habituai à son odeur, à sa proximité, à son contact. Pire, mon corps ne s'en rassasiait pas, et cette faim surpassait de loin ma soif. J'étais serein. Une plénitude m'envahit soudain. Je savais que je ne lui ferais aucun mal. Qu'elle ne risquait plus rien avec moi et qu'il y avait peut-être une chance pour que l'on soit heureux tous les deux. Je la relâchai pour pouvoir de nouveau voir ses yeux.

— Ce ne sera plus aussi dur, annonça-t-il, satisfait,  
— Est-ce que ça l'a été ?  
— Pas autant que je l'aurais cru. Et pour toi ? Avait-elle eu peur de ce contact si intime ?  
— Non. Pour moi... non.

Au ton de sa voix je compris qu'elle ne pensait pas du tout à ça.

— Tu sais ce que je veux dire

Elle me sourit. Oui elle savait mais elle n'avait ressenti aucune peur. Comme moi elle en avait apprécié chaque seconde.

— Tiens, dis-je en prenant sa main pour la placer contre ma joue. Tu sens comme elle s'est réchauffée ?

— Reste tranquille, me dit-elle

J'obéis sans discuter, fermant les yeux. Doucement, très doucement, elle caressa mon visage. D'abord ma joue tiède, puis mes paupières et mon nez. Enfin elle effleura mes lèvres et si j'avais pu je savais que j'aurais frissonné. Ce contact était tout nouveau pour moi et ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Je dus entrouvrir mes lèvres pour reprendre mon souffle. Je sentis son corps se pencher en avant puis soudain elle retira sa main et recula. Elle avait bien dit qu'elle ferait attention dorénavant. J'ouvris les yeux pour la regarder, une faim dévorante me tenaillais, et je ne savais pas comment la maîtriser. Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra de nouveau.

— J'aimerais tant, murmurai-je, j'aimerais tant que tu sentes la... complexité... la confusion... que j'éprouve. Que tu comprennes.

Puis sans pouvoir me retenir je touchai ses cheveux, les replaçant soigneusement derrière ses épaules. C'était fou je n'arrivais pas à me retenir de la toucher.

— Explique-moi, souffla-t-elle.  
— Je ne pense pas y parvenir. Je t'ai déjà dit, d'un côté, la faim - la soif - que, déplorable créature, je ressens pour toi. Je crois que tu saisis ça, jusqu'à un certain point. Mais, comme tu n'es pas accro à une substance illégale quelconque, ton empathie ne peut être complète. Mais…

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps, j'effleurai ses lèvres, la sentit frissonner à ce contact et appréciai beaucoup trop cette réaction. D'autres faims me dévorent, cependant. Des pulsions qui m'échappent. Qui me sont étrangères.  
— Tout ça m'est beaucoup plus familier que tu ne le penses.  
— Je ne suis pas habitué à me sentir si humain. Est-ce toujours ainsi ?

Aurais-je toujours cette envie irrépressible de la toucher ? De la sentir ? De…  
— Pour moi ? Non, c'est la première fois.

Mes yeux ne quittaient plus ses lèvres. Je pris alors ses mains entre les miennes, cela calmerait sûrement mes envies.  
— J'ignore comment être proche de toi. Je ne suis pas sûr de le pouvoir.

Et cela me désespérait plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer.

Elle me regarda intensément, se pencha en avant et posa sa joue sur ma poitrine. Je dus prendre une grande respiration pour calmer le flot d'émotions qui me submergeaient et que ne pouvaient clairement identifier.

— Cela me suffit, chuchota-t-elle

Soudain, mû par ces émotions si fortes qui montaient en moi je l'enlaçai et enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux. Ils sentaient divinement bon la rose.

— Tu te débrouilles bien mieux que ce que tu prétends, remarqua-t-elle.  
— Je conserve de très vieux instincts. Ils sont peut-être enfouis très profondément, mais ils existent.

Puis aucun de nous ne troubla plus le silence. Nous étions bien, seul, au soleil, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Loin du monde extérieur et de ses réalités. Plongés dans notre bonheur de nous aimer tout simplement. De se toucher. De s'accepter. Je contemplai l'éclat de ses cheveux au soleil. Sa peau aussi changeait de couleur. Et je souris à l'idée que le soleil nous affectait tout les deux. Je ne voulais plus la laisser partir, j'aurais pu rester là éternellement, à humer son odeur, à réchauffer mon corps et à écouter les battements de son cœur. Si le paradis avait pu exister pour moi il aurait ressemblé assez me dis-je sur une note douce amère. Mais le soleil déclinait et Bella allait devoir rentrer chez elle auprès de son père. Elle soupira. Elle devait sûrement l'avoir réaliser elle aussi.

— Tu dois rentrer.  
— Je croyais que tu ne pouvais lire dans mes pensées.  
— Elles me deviennent de plus en plus claires.

Puis une idée me vint qui m'excita comme un gamin

— Puis-je te montrer quelque chose ? demandai-je avec un sourire amusé en imaginant déjà sa réaction  
— Quoi ?  
— Comment je me déplace dans les bois. Elle eut un air soupçonneux. Ne t'inquiète pas, précisai-je, tu n'as rien à craindre et nous serons à la camionnette drôlement plus vite. Ca oui !  
— Tu vas te transformer en chauve-souris ? s'enquit-elle mi inquiète mi curieuse  
Je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire. Décidément ces vieilles légendes avaient la vie dure  
— Celle-là, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me la sert !  
— Tu parles ! Comme si les gens osaient.  
— Allez, trouillarde, grimpe sur mon dos.

L'expression sur son visage n'eut pas de prix. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et était plus qu'embarrassée à l'idée de se faire portée. Je lui tendis la main pour la débarrasser de ses hésitations. A mon contact son cœur s'emballa et un sourire de satisfaction fleurit sur mes lèvres sans que je m'en rende compte. Ses pensées étant inaccessibles, son cœur était un précieux ami, révélateur de ses sentiments. Et ceux-ci me comblaient de bonheur.  
— Je pèse un peu plus que le sac à dos moyen

- Ah ! marmonnai-je en roulant des yeux

Comme si cela ferait une différence. Avait-elle oublié que j'avais soulevé un camion avec une seule main ? Je l'aidais à bien s'installer sur mon dos, plus heureux que jamais à l'idée de courir avec elle, et m'assurai que ses bras et ses jambes étaient bien cramponnés. J'attrapai sa paume et la pressai contre mon nez pour respirer son odeur à plein poumon.

— De plus en plus facile, dis-je satisfait

Et je me mis à courir.

J'étais très excité de lui faire partager cette expérience. Je me souvenais de mes premières courses en tant que vampire. Cela avait été grisant. A mon époque les avions commençaient tout juste à être inventés et l'homme touchait enfin des doigts son rêve : voler. Courir était pour moi ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce rêve. Mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol et tout défilait à une vitesse folle sans que je n'aie aucun problème pour éviter les obstacles. Cette première sensation ne m'avait pas vraiment quitté mais la force de l'habitude faisait que je n'y prêtai plus attention, me servant uniquement de la course pour me vider l'esprit. Mais partager cette expérience avec Bella me rappelait ma première fois. L'allégresse que j'avais ressentie. J'imaginais déjà ces joues rosies par la vitesse, ses yeux plein d'excitation, ses lèvres souriantes. Ses lèvres. Douces, rose, légèrement retroussées. Elles devenaient depuis un certain temps une obsession que j'avais bien du mal à maitriser. Un baiser. Rien qu'un. Mais je ne pouvais me tromper moi-même. La toucher une fois n'avait pas suffit je n'en avais jamais eu assez. Pire, la sentir se serrer contre moi en ce moment même me ravissait. Mais un baiser ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Si ? L'image de ses lèvres ne me quittait pas cependant et je sentis que je ne résisterai pas bien longtemps. Nous étions déjà arrivés.


	4. Confession part 2

Désolée la deuxième partie est beaucoup plus courte ! Mais vous en faites pas le chapitre suivant arrive de suite 

Bonne lecture !

-Enivrant pas vrai ?

J'attendais, immobile pour qu'elle puisse descendre doucement. Mais elle n'esquissait aucun mouvement. Elle ne parlait pas non plus. Maintenant que j'y prêtai attention son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration était saccadée.

-Bella ? demandai-je anxieux, ne pouvant voir son visage

-Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'allonger, haleta-t-elle

-Oh je suis désolé

J'attendis donc qu'elle se reprenne et qu'elle descende de mon dos mais elle n'en fit rien

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aide, précisa-t-elle d'une voix penaude

Je ris doucement et détachai ses poignets, notant distraitement qu'elle résistait inconsciemment. Ses mains étaient tétanisées par la peur. Avait-elle été si effrayée que ça par la vitesse ? Je la fis glisser devant moi sans effort, la prenant dans mes bras, mes yeux perdus dans les siens pendant quelques instants. Puis je l'étendis délicatement sur des fougères moelleuses.  
— Comment te sens-tu ?

— Nauséeuse.  
— Mets ta tête entre tes genoux.  
Elle obéit sans broncher. Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien. Elle n'était pas du genre à reconnaître sa faiblesse aussi facilement. Je m'assis près d'elle. Quel idiot je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle pourrait réagir de cette façon, pourtant au vu de sa réaction à ma conduite soit disant trop rapide, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Sa respiration se calma. Elle allait mieux.  
— Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, m'excusai-je.  
— Au contraire, c'était une expérience très intéressante, dit-elle d'une voix faiblarde.  
— Ha ! Tu es blanche comme un linge... Pire, même. Aussi blanche que moi !  
— J'aurais dû fermer les yeux.  
— Rappelle-t'en, la prochaine fois.  
— La prochaine fois ?  
Je m'esclaffai en voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller à cette simple idée

— Frimeur, ronchonna-t-elle  
— Regarde-moi, Bella, chuchotai-je  
Son visage était tout près du mien. Ses lèvres. Elles étaient décidément vraiment très attirantes. Mes instincts humains me possédaient plus furieusement que mes instincts de vampires et j'en étais le premier surpris. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait rien de plus fort que ça. Mais résister à l'envie de toucher Bella, de l'embrasser, de la serrer contre moi… C'était bien plus difficile que de résister à l'appel du sang humain. Même le sien.

— En chemin, je réfléchissais...  
— À la meilleure façon d'éviter les arbres, j'espère.  
— Petite sotte. Courir est une deuxième nature chez moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y penser;  
— Frimeur, répéta-t-elle.  
— Non, repris-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire, je réfléchissais à un truc que j'ai envie d'essayer.

Je pris son visage dans mes mains. Sa respiration s'arrêta un moment. J'hésitai un instant. Je voulais m'assurer que j'étais bien maitre de moi. Que ma soif était entièrement sous contrôle. Le monstre en moi ne se manifesta pas. Ne pouvant plus résister je pressai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Une douce chaleur irradia alors ma bouche. Mais ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, ni elle je pense, fut sa réaction. Elle prit une grande inspiration, noua ses mains dans mes cheveux pour me presser plus fermement contre ses lèvres. Un désir que je ne pouvais nommer m'embrasa soudain. Très puissant. Puis elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et respira à plein poumon. Et son odeur m'assaillit violemment, plus puissante que tout ce que j'avais connue car elle était si proche, qu'elle respirait il faut bien le dire directement sous mon nez. Le monstre se décida à sortir, le venin emplit ma bouche et je me pétrifiai, bloquant ma respiration. Je repoussai doucement mais fermement son visage. Puis me concentrai sur ma soif afin de la réduire au silence.

- Oups ! lâcha-t-elle rouge comme une pivoine

- Et c'est peu dire

A l'intérieur de moi, un combat se déroulait. Mais il ne fut pas difficile à remporter. Je me concentrais sur les images de Bella emmagasinées dans mon esprit. Endormie, les sourcils froncés, les joues rougies, en train de sourire et tous mes sentiments qui allaient avec ces images.

— Dois-je... commença-t-elle en essayant de s'éloigner  
Mais je refusai de la laisser partir. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça. J'étais plus fort que ça.  
— Non, c'est supportable. Une minute, s'il te plaît.  
Et je repensai à ce baiser, ce désir qui était né en moi. J'avais plus qu'apprécié ce contact. Le monstre fut balayé en quelques secondes. Je souris. J'étais sûr de pouvoir retenter l'expérience sous peu. Et j'en avais vraiment très envie.  
— Et voilà

— Supportable?  
— Je suis plus fort que je ne le pensais. Ça fait plaisir de l'apprendre.  
— J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant de moi-même. Navrée.  
— Ce n'est rien. Tu es humaine, après tout.  
— Merci du compliment.  
J'étais sur mes pieds l'instant suivant, lui tendant la main. Elle parut surprise de ce geste. Il est vrai que nous nous touchions rarement _avant_. Mais cette journée avait tout changé. Je savais que je ne pouvais plus refouler mes sentiments, ni mon bonheur au moindre de nos contacts. Sans parler de ce baiser. J'étais heureux tout simplement de la tournure des événements, de la chance que j'avais qu'elle m'ait choisi moi, malgré tout ce que cela signifiait pour elle. Je me sentais vraiment plus léger. Elle prit ma main et tituba.

— C'est encore la course ou dois-je le mettre sur le compte de mon habileté à embrasser ? la taquinai-je

- Je ne saurais dire, je suis encore un peu étourdie. Un peu des deux sûrement

— Mieux vaut que je prenne le volant, alors.  
— Ça va pas la tête ?  
— Je conduis mieux que toi dans tes meilleurs jours, raillai-je. Tes réflexes sont si lents !  
— J'en suis convaincue, mais ni mes nerfs ni ma camionnette n'y résisteront.  
— Fais-moi confiance, Bella, s'il te plaît.  
J'étais tout à fait capable de conduire en respectant les limitations de vitesse. Même si je détestais ça.  
— Non. Pas question, décida-t-elle implacable

Je n'en revenais pas. Etait-elle plus attachée à cette fichue camionnette qu'à sa propre vie. Elle était à deux doigts de s'évanouir il y a juste quelques minutes. Ce n'était pas raisonnable. Si nous avions un accident je m'en sortirais sans une égratignure mais elle… En passant devant moi d'un air décidé elle tituba. Cela acheva de me convaincre. Je la pris par la taille et la retint fermement contre moi. Ce n'était sans doute pas nécessaire, je reconnais que je profitais de la situation, car la sentir contre moi était une des sensations les plus agréables que je connaissais.  
— Bella, j'ai dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour te garder en vie aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser conduire alors que tu n'arrives même pas à marcher droit. Et puis comme on dit, tu t'es vue quand t'a bu ?  
— Bu, moi ? protesta-t-elle.  
— Ma seule présence t'intoxique, expliquai-je  
— Voilà un argument que je ne peux guère réfuter, soupira-t-elle

Elle me tendit enfin ses clefs de voiture et je ne lui laissai pas le temps de changer d'avis.

— Vas-y doucement, ma voiture est une dame du troisième âge.  
— Très juste.  
— Et toi, tu n'es pas affecté par ma présence ?

Oh elle semblait ennuyée par cette idée. N'avait-elle pas encore compris avec tout ce que je lui avais révélé aujourd'hui qu'elle était le centre de mon univers ? Que mon corps réagissait à sa simple présence. Le venin, bien sûr, qui se répandait dans ma bouche dès que son odeur parvenait à mes narines. Mais il y avait bien plus que ça. Je me rendais compte que tous mes mouvements s'ajustaient aux siens. Mon esprit ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à elle ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. En ce moment même, l'envie irrésistible que j'éprouvais de la toucher ne s'était pas affaiblie. Je me penchai vers elle en effleurant son oreille, sa joue et son menton de mes lèvres, respirant à plein poumon, savourant la douceur exquise de sa peau. J'appréciai encore plus de constater qu'elle frissonnait à ce simple contact. Visiblement je n'étais pas le seul à éprouver un déferlement d'émotion à chaque fois que nos peaux se touchaient.

— Quand bien même, il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai de meilleurs réflexes, murmurai-je à son oreille.


	5. Chapter 5

Je m'astreignis à conduite lentement, légèrement au dessous de la limite. A peine assis derrière le volant j'avais pris la main de Bella dans la mienne. Ce fut un réflexe, comme si mon corps me signifiait que cette distance entre nous était bien trop grande. Pourtant je me rappelai que j'avais une fois trouvé cette même distance trop faible. Je réglais la radio sur ma station préférée « 50's on » qui ne diffusait comme son nom l'indiquait que des titres des années 50. En matière de musique ces années avaient été merveilleusement riches, une de mes période préférée. En ce moment Tony Bennett chantait _Because of You_ et je chantais avec lui. Je ne m'étais jamais imaginé aussi heureux. Etre avec la femme que j'aime à siffloter du Tony Bennett. J'avais du mal à regarder la route pour rassurer Bella, mes yeux glissait sans cesse vers son visage. Si elle le remarqua elle ne dit rien.

— Tu aimes la musique des années cinquante ?  
— Elle était très bonne, à l'époque. Bien meilleure que celle des deux décennies qui ont suivi. Pouah ! Au moins, c'est redevenu supportable à partir des années quatre-vingt.  
— M'avoueras-tu jamais ton âge ? demanda-t-elle

— C'est tellement important ? rigolai-je en remarquant qu'elle hésitait. Avec elle, je ne sentais plus du tout le poids des années et de tout ce que j'avais vu.  
— Non, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger... Rien de tel qu'un mystère non résolu pour me donner des insomnies.

-Je me demande si ca ne va pas te contrarier

L'âge était peut-être un problème après tout ?

- Teste moi !

Mon regard dériva vers le ciel et son soleil couchant. Me révéler à Bella cet après-midi avait été une expérience intéressante. J'étais effrayé par l'enjeu mais j'avais ressenti quelque chose de nouveau. Comme… de la joie. Oui c'était ça. J'avais aimé partager mes sentiments avec elle. Lorsqu'elle m'avait parlé de sa vie j'avais bu toutes ses paroles, brûlant de tout connaître d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu, et vécu sans moi. Je voulais tout savoir. Pouvais-je lui refuser la pareille ?

Je soupirai et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Non je ne pouvais rien lui refuser.

- Je suis né à Chicago … en 1901, ajoutai-je tout en observant du coin de l'œil sa réaction.

Elle ne cilla pas. J'eus du mal à retenir un sourire sachant pertinemment que cet air indifférent et neutre était feint. Elle voulait seulement que je poursuive.

— Carlisle m'a trouvé au fond d'un hôpital à l'été 1918, continuai-je. J'avais dix-sept ans et j'étais en train de mourir de la grippe espagnole.

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Comme si m'imaginer dans ces conditions lui était douloureux. Et je pouvais comprendre. L'imaginer en train de mourir me serait également douloureux. Je la regardai dans les yeux

- Je n'en garde pas un souvenir très net. C'était il y a longtemps, et notre mémoire humaine s'estompe...

Je ne lui disais pas cela simplement pour la rassurer. C'était vrai. Puis mes pensées s'égarèrent un instant dans le passé au souvenir de la douleur de la transformation. J'aurais préféré avoir été brûlé vivant, j'étais sûr que ça aurait été moins douloureux que de brûler de l'intérieur et si ... Je revins à la réalité.

- En revanche, je me rappelle bien ce que j'ai éprouvé quand Carlisle m'a sauvé. Ce n'est pas une chose qu'on oublie facilement.  
— Et tes parents ?  
— La maladie les avait déjà emportés. Je n'avais personne. C'est pourquoi il m'a choisi, d'ailleurs. Dans le chaos de l'épidémie, personne ne s'apercevrait jamais que j'avais disparu  
— Comment t'a-t-il... sauvé ?  
Je réfléchis un instant. Elle voulait savoir évidemment. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. Et avec ce qu'avait vu Alice c'était bien normal. Pourtant je ne désirai pas lui mentir.  
— Ça n'a pas été simple. Rares sont ceux dotés de la retenue nécessaire. Mais Carlisle a toujours été le plus humain, le plus compatissant de nous tous... À mon avis, il n'a pas d'équivalent dans l'Histoire. Pour moi, ça a juste été très, très douloureux.

J'espérais que ça la dissuaderai de demander plus de détails sur les côtés techniques. Je commençais à la connaître et mieux valait qu'elle ignore tout ça. Surtout après ce qu'Alice avait vu. Et que je ne laisserai jamais se produire. Non vraiment moins Bella en saurait, mieux se serait.

— Il a agi par solitude, expliquai-je. C'est en général la raison qui préside à cette décision. J'ai été le premier membre de sa famille, même s'il a trouvé Esmée peu après. Elle était tombée d'une falaise. Ils l'ont transportée aussitôt à la morgue de l'hôpital, bien que, par miracle, son cœur  
battît encore.

Je me souvenais encore parfaitement de cette nuit là. Esmée n'était pas vraiment _tombée_ mais je ne jugeais pas nécessaire d'en parler à Bella. Elle était vraiment dans un sale état quand elle était arrivée mais le battement de son cœur aussi faible fut-il ne pouvait nous échapper à Carlisle et moi. Lorsque ses yeux se sont posés sur elles, une expression nouvelle avait traversée son visage. Je n'avais jamais vu Carlisle dans cet état. Je comprenais mieux à présent que j'avais Bella.  
— Il faut donc être à l'agonie pour devenir un...  
Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Mais je compris.  
— Pas forcément. C'est juste Carlisle. Il n'imposerait jamais ce choix à qui aurait une autre solution. Il dit cependant que c'est plus facile quand le sang est faible, ajoutai-je.  
Après tout cela lui ôterait peut-être toute mauvaise idée à ce sujet. Je voulais vraiment qu'elle ne pose plus de questions à ce sujet. La vision d'Alice flottait dans mon esprit et je la repoussais du mieux que je pouvais. Non. Personne ne mettrait fin à la vie de Bella. Jamais. Elle avait la plus belle âme que j'avais jamais rencontrée. Et personne ne la lui enlèverait.  
— Et Emmett et Rosalie ?  
— Rosalie a été la troisième. Ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'ai compris qu'il avait espéré qu'elle serait pour moi ce qu'Esmée était pour lui. Je ne pus me retenir de lever les yeux au ciel en repensant au jour où j'avais enfin compris. Mais je ne l'ai jamais considérée que comme une sœur. Deux ans après, elle a ramené Emmett. Elle chassait - nous habitions les Appalaches, à l'époque - et elle est tombée sur un ours qui s'apprêtait à l'achever. Elle l'a porté sur plus de cent cinquante kilomètres pour le confier à Carlisle, parce qu'elle avait peur de ne pas y arriver elle-même. Je commence aujourd'hui seulement à me rendre compte combien ce voyage a dû être éprouvant pour elle.  
Résister à l'odeur du sang d'Emmett sur cette longueur avait dû être un rude combat pour Rose. Je n'avais jamais vraiment songé à la force qui lui avait été nécessaire avant que je rencontre Bella. Ce self-contrôle dont elle avait dû faire preuve. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil pour voir comment elle prenait ma dernière réplique. Elle resta de marbre. Je levai alors nos mains entrelacées pour effleurer sa joue de mes doigts.

— Et pourtant, elle l'a accompli, dit-elle en détournant néanmoins le regard

— Oui. Quelque chose chez Emmett lui en a donné la force. Ils sont ensemble depuis. Quelquefois, ils vont vivre ailleurs, en couple. Mais plus nous prétendons être jeunes quand nous arrivons quelque part, plus on y peut rester longtemps. Forks nous ayant semblé idéal, nous nous sommes tous inscrits au lycée, ris-je en repensant au nombre de second cycle que nous avions effectué. J'imagine que, d'ici quelques années, nous serons bons pour célébrer une nouvelle fois leur mariage.  
— Alice et Jasper ?  
— Tous deux sont des créatures extrêmement rares. Ils ont développé leur conscience - comme nous l'appelons - seuls, sans avoir été guidés par quiconque. Jasper appartenait à une autre... famille. Une famille très différente de la notre. Dépressif, il en est parti et a erré sans but quelques temps. C'est Alice qui l'a trouvé. Comme moi, elle possède certains dons qui dépassent ceux dont notre espèce est normalement dotée.  
— Vraiment ? m'interrompit-elle, une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux. Je croyais que tu étais le seul à pouvoir lire dans les pensées des gens ?  
— Et c'est vrai. Alice a d'autres talents. Elle voit. Ce qui risque d'arriver, ce qui va arriver. Mais c'est très subjectif. Le futur n'est pas gravé dans le marbre. Les choses peuvent changer.  
Je serrai les dents, mon regard se posa brièvement sur Bella. Essayais-je de me convaincre moi-même ? Les choses pouvaient changer. Les choses _devaient _changer.  
— Quel genre de choses voit-elle ?  
— Jasper, par exemple. Elle a su qu'il la cherchait avant même qu'il ne s'en doute lui-même. Elle a aussi vu Carlisle et notre famille. Alors, ils nous ont rejoints tous les deux. Elle est particulièrement sensible aux non-humains. Ainsi, elle sait toujours quand d'autres individus de notre espèce approchent. Et s'ils représentent une menace.  
— Et... vous êtes nombreux ? balbutia-t-elle  
— Non, pas tant que ça, la rassurai-je. La majorité ne parvient pas à se stabiliser. Seuls ceux qui, comme nous, ont renoncé à chasser … les humains, continuai-je après un regard dans sa direction, sont capables de vivre avec eux pendant un certain temps. Nous ne connaissons qu'un seul autre groupe comme le nôtre, dans un petit village de l'Alaska. Nous avons vécu ensemble pendant quelque temps, mais nous étions si nombreux que nous avons fini par éveiller les soupçons. Ceux d'entre nous qui vivent différemment… ont tendance à se regrouper.

- Et les autres ?

— Des nomades pour la plupart. Nous avons tous connu ça, à un moment ou à un autre de notre existence. Comme tout, c'est une vie dont on finit par se lasser.

Je ne désirai pas m'attarder sur le sujet pour le moment et j'espérais qu'elle ne poserait pas de questions à ce sujet. Pas tout de suite. Je n'étais pas encore prêt.

- Il arrive que nous en croisions, parce que, en général, les nôtres préfèrent le Nord, continuai-je  
— Pourquoi ?  
Nous étions arrivés chez Bella et je venais de couper le moteur. Je scannai rapidement la maison. Son père n'était pas encore rentré.  
— Tu n'as donc rien remarqué, cet après-midi ? Tu crois que je pourrais arpenter des rues ensoleillées sans provoquer d'accidents ? Si nous avons choisi de nous établir dans la péninsule d'Olympic, un des endroits les plus humides du monde, il y a une bonne raison. Il est tellement agréable de sortir en plein jour. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point on se lasse de la nuit, à cent ans et quelques.  
— C'est de là que sont nées les légendes ?  
— Sans doute.  
— Et Alice, elle vient d'une autre famille, comme Jasper ?  
— Non. Ce qui représente un vrai mystère, d'ailleurs. Elle n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant. Elle ne sait pas non plus qui l'a créée. Elle s'est réveillée seule. Celui qui l'avait façonnée avait disparu, et aucun d'entre nous ne comprend ni pourquoi ni comment. Si elle n'avait pas eu son don, si elle n'avait pas vu Jasper et Carlisle, elle serait probablement devenue une vraie sauvageonne.

Je ne préférais même pas imaginer ce qui lui serait arrivé dans ce cas là. Alice et moi avions été proches tout de suite. Le poids d'un don comme le notre avait sans doute joué dans tout ça mais plus que tout ce sont nos personnalités et notre sensibilité qui bien que radicalement opposées se sont complétées sans qu'aucun de nous ne s'y soit véritablement attendu. Quoique. Je soupçonnais Alice d'en avoir eu un vague aperçu

Soudain un grondement provenant de l'estomac de Bella rompit le silence. Je réalisai enfin l'heure. Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis ce matin. Quel idiot de faisais de ne même pas avoir pensé à lui dire d'emporter quelque chose à manger.

— Je t'empêche d'aller dîner, m'excusai-je  
— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi  
— C'est la première fois que je passe autant de temps en compagnie de quelqu'un qui a besoin de se nourrir. J'avais oublié.  
— Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes.

Moi non plus. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de la laisser même quelques heures après cette journée.

— Tu m'inviterais à entrer ?  
— Ça te plairait ?

— Oui, si ça ne pose pas de problème, dis-je en sortant de la voiture pour lui ouvrir sa portière la seconde suivante.

— Voilà qui est très humain, me complimenta-t-elle  
— C'est en train de revenir, aucun doute.  
Je l'accompagnai jusqu'au perron, puis accélérai le rythme pour lui ouvrir la porte d'entrée. J'avais été pris d'une impulsion. Je voulais qu'elle sache à quoi j'avais passé mes nuits ces derniers temps. C'était une façon comme une autre d'aborder le sujet. Elle s'arrêta, interloquée, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la porte était grande ouverte.  
— Le verrou n'était pas tiré ?  
— Si. J'ai utilisé la clé cachée sous l'avant-toit.

Elle entra mais me regardai soupçonneuse. Je n'en attendais pas moins de ma Bella.

— J'avais envie d'en apprendre plus sur toi, lui révélai-je

Après tout je ne voulais plus rien lui cacher.  
— Tu m'as espionnée ?

Bon, elle ne paraissait pas furieuse.

— À quoi occuper mes nuits, sinon ?

Sans ajouter un mot elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Je la devançai et m'assit une des chaises de la cuisine. Elle me dévisagea un moment puis commença à préparer son repas. Elle ne m'adressait toujours pas la parole. Avais-je mal jugé le ton de sa voix ? Etait-elle réellement fâchée ? Ne pas pouvoir avoir accès à ses pensées était décidément de plus en plus frustrant. Elle refusait obstinément de me regarder, ce qui ne m'aidait à déchiffrer ses pensées. Je laissai mon regard dériver sur la pièce. Bella avait dû penser que je connaissais les lieux quand elle m'avait vu assis sur la chaise avant même qu'elle n'allume la lumière. En réalité je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds ailleurs que dans sa chambre. Je connaissais la cuisine pour une tout autre raison. Alice. Regarder Bella s'affairer avec le dîner, dos à moi, me rappela cette vision d'horreur, où le monstre affamé allait réclamer son dû. Je chassai négligemment cette pensée. J'avais dépassé ça

- Combien de fois ? lâcha-t-elle soudain

-Hmmm ?

-Combien de fois es-tu venu ici ? précisa-t-elle toujours sans se retourner

- Je viens presque toutes les nuits

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle me faisant enfin face

-Tu es intéressante quand tu dors. Tu parles

— Nom d'un chien !

Elle devint cramoisie et s'agrippa au comptoir. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir si c'était de l'embarras ou de la colère. Je ne voulais pas la mettre en colère. Mais connaissant Bella l'embarras prendrait vite le dessus. Sans raison valable d'ailleurs. J'adorais qu'elle parle. J'avais enfin accès à ses pensées. Et j'avais été heureux de ce qu'elle recélaient.  
— Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? demandai-je  
— Ça dépend !  
— De quoi ?  
— De ce que tu as entendu, tiens !  
C'était bien ça. Elle était embarrassée de ce qu'elle avait pu dire. Elle devait se souvenir de certains de ses rêves. Je la rejoignis dans l'instant, prenant ses mains dans les miennes. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle regrette un seul mot. Ces mots qui m'avaient transporté de joie. Ces mots qui m'avaient redonné la vie.

— Ne t'en fais pas, dis-je abaissant la tête pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

Mais elle détourna la tête. Je décidai de la ménager un peu

-Ta mère te manque, tu t'inquiètes à son sujet. Et le bruit de la pluie t'énerve. Au début, tu parlais souvent de chez toi, là-bas, c'est moins le cas, à présent. Une fois, tu as dit : « C'est trop vert ! »  
Je ris doucement, espérant sans y croire qu'elle se satisferait de ça. Mais elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait que je voulais la mettre à l'aise  
— Quoi d'autre ? insista-t-elle

Evidemment. Elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire si facilement  
— Tu as prononcé mon prénom, admis-je  
— Beaucoup ? soupira-t-elle résignée

— Qu'est-ce que tu entends exactement par beaucoup ?  
— Oh, non !  
Elle baissa la tête. Naturellement, je l'attirai contre moi.  
— Ne sois pas gênée, lui murmurai-je. Si je savais rêver, je ne rêverais que de toi. Et je n'en aurais pas honte.  
Soudain, des pneus chuintèrent dans l'allée tandis que des phares illuminaient les fenêtres. Elle se raidit dans mes bras. Elle n'était pas prête à me présenter à son père.  
— Est-il nécessaire que ton père sache que je suis là ?  
— Je n'en suis pas certaine...  
— Une autre fois, alors...

Je filai dans sa chambre à pleine vitesse  
— Edward ! chuchota-t-elle

Je ris doucement puis me murai dans le silence. La clé de Charlie tourna dans la serrure.  
— Bella ? appela-t-il.

J'entendis Bella soupirer.

— Je suis ici, répondit-elle

— Tu peux me préparer la même chose, s'il te plaît ? Je suis épuisé

Je ne prêtai plus qu'une oreille distraite à la conversation qui se déroulait à la cuisine. C'était la première fois que j'étais dans sa chambre sans elle. Enfin, excepté la fois où j'avais récupéré les clefs de sa camionnette mais je n'avais guère prêté attention au décor, me contentant de flairer l'odeur du métal. Cette fois je pouvais m'approcher de son lit et parcourir la pile de CDs. Je souris en tombant sur l'album qu'elle et moi avions en commun. Puis je me levai pour détailler ses livres. Elle en avait beaucoup. Tous les Jane Austen ça je m'y attendais. Des œuvres des sœurs Brontë, mais aussi des recueils de poème de Keats.

— Pas de plan pour la soirée ? interrogeait Charlie

Je prêtais de nouveau attention à la conversation  
— Non, papa. J'ai juste envie de dormir.  
— Les garçons du coin ne sont pas ton genre, hein ?

_Elle me le dirait non si elle voyait quelqu'un ? Elle a l'air surexcitée ce soir_

— Je n'en ai pas encore repéré un seul.

_Elle m'a pourtant parlé de ce Mike Newton quelques fois._

Je tiquai. Ah, elle avait mentionné Mike Newton à son père. Avait-elle aussi parlé de moi ? Peu probable connaissant Bella. Une flamme de jalousie m'étreignit soudain. C'était nouveau mais j'avais fini par reconnaître ce sentiment.  
— Et ce Mike Newton ? Tu disais qu'il était sympa.  
— Ce n'est qu'un ami, papa.

_Elle a l'air sincère. Ouf. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de cette discussion ce soir. Ni avant la fac d'ailleurs !_

Ca calma mon accès irrationnel de jalousie.  
— De toute façon, tu vaux mieux qu'eux tous réunis. Tu auras tout le temps d'en chercher un à la fac.

Aie ! S'il savait qu'un vampire de plus de 100 ans l'attendait dans sa chambre en ce moment même et qu'il n'était pas assoiffé de son sang mais de bien d 'autres choses.  
— C'est ça, répondit Bella  
— Bonne nuit, chérie.

_Elle est quand même rouge d'excitation… C'est louche. Elle me cache quelque chose. Je vais tendre l'oreille cette nuit. Pas question qu'elle commence à faire le mur._  
— À demain.  
Bella montait les marches bruyamment. Je décidai de m'amuser un peu et me cachai derrière son armoire. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle puis se précipita à sa fenêtre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle l'ouvrit en grand et regarda aux alentours quelques minutes. Je retins un rire. Aussi rapide et aussi silencieux que le vampire que j'étais je m'installai en travers de son lit

— Edward ? chuchota-t-elle

Cette fois je ris franchement et elle se retourna vivement son poing droit dans sa bouche. Son rythme cardiaque était tout affolé et elle se laissa glisser sur le sol.

— Désolé, m'excusai-je sans pour autant parvenir à cacher mon amusement  
— Donne-moi une minute, le temps que mon cœur reparte.  
Je m'assis lentement sur son lit, lui tendit mes bras et l'attrapai sous les aisselles pour l'asseoir près de moi. Comme une poupée, elle se laissa faire.  
— Là, murmurai-je en posant ma main froide sur la sienne. Comment va ton cœur ?

- A toi de me le dire, je suis sûre que tu l'entends mieux que moi.  
Mon rire silencieux secoua le lit. Nous restâmes un moment sans rien dire, tous deux à l'écoute de son pouls qui se calmait. Jolie mélodie. Je regrettai presque de lui avoir fait peur comme ça. Presque. Parce que l'expression qui s'était peinte sur son visage n'avait pas de prix. La surprise mêlée à la joie de me voir là sur son lit. Oui presque.  
— M'accorderais-tu quelques instants d'humanité ?  
— Mais certainement, lui assurai-je  
— N'en profite pas pour filer !  
— À vos ordres, Madame.

Et je m'immobilisai, telle une statue de pierre, en attendant son retour. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, son pyjama et sa trousse de toilette sous le bras. Elle en ferma bruyamment la porte et je l'entendis s'activer à se brosser les dents. Ah, visiblement elle était plutôt excitée à l'idée que je reste avec elle cette nuit. Je devais avouer que je l'étais aussi. Bien que ce ne soit pas la première nuit que je passerai avec elle techniquement parlant. Mais ce serait la première nuit où elle en serait consciente. La première nuit après lui avoir dévoilé mes sentiments. La première nuit où je pourrais peut-être, et j'osai à peine l'espérer, la tenir dans mes bras. Alors moi aussi j'avais bien besoin de quelques minutes seul pour me donner une contenance et me préparer. Je ne m'étais vraiment pas attendu à autant de bonheur en si peu de temps. Je me demandais encore si tout ceci était bien réel. Elle donnait tellement sans rien demander en échange.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella était sous la douche depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle n'y passait pas autant de temps d'habitude. Je tendis alors l'oreille pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. Les battements de son cœur battaient normalement. A bien y réfléchir ils battaient de plus en plus lentement. Ah, elle était également nerveuse alors. Je réprimai un sourire. C'était tout Bella.

Je repensai à cet après-midi avec elle. J'étais surpris de constater à quel point je m'étais livré et surtout à quel point j'avais aimé ça. Je me sentais plus proche d'elle et je voulais que ça continue. Soudain je l'entendis dévaler les marches

— Bonne nuit, papa.  
— Bonne nuit, Bella. _Mais quelle mouche la pique ce soir ? Et elle est de nouveau toute rose… Y aurait-il un garçon là-dessous ?_

Puis les pensées de Charlie m'échappèrent comme au premier jour. Il ne les formulait pas clairement c'était plutôt un ressenti général. Il s'en faisait pour sa fille mais une pointe de colère montait aussi à l'idée qu'elle fasse le mur, pour retrouver un garçon probablement. Je gardai quand même espoir de déchiffrer totalement son esprit. Il faut dire que cela c'était amélioré avec toutes les nuits que j'avais passé dans leur maison, je m'étais habitué à son esprit. J'espérais secrètement qu'il en serait de même avec Bella et qu'un jour, j'entendrais enfin ses pensées.

Bella ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et je la détaillai. Elle m'avait manqué durant ces quelques minutes. Après toute une journée en sa compagnie il était bien difficile de la perdre de vue. Elle portait son vieux T-shirt troué habituel qui dévoilait ses jambes et un peu ses épaules. Ses cheveux étaient encore humide et sentaient encore meilleur qu'à l'accoutumée. Sans compter que l'eau chaude avait fait rosir sa peau.

« Joli » C'est tout ce que je pus articuler et c'était bien en dessous de ce que je ressentais à ce moment là. Elle fit une grimace.

« Non je t'assure, ça te va bien

-Merci, murmura-t-elle avant de me rejoindre sur le lit pour s'asseoir en tailleur. Elle fixait le sol et ne me touchait pas. Nerveuse.

— Pourquoi tout ce manège ? lui demandai-je pour briser le silence.

Ne pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait me mettait vraiment au supplice. Surtout quand elle était si près de moi, et si jolie avec sa peau rosie par la chaleur de la douche. Elle sentait très bon. Ne pas la toucher était une nouvelle forme de torture.  
— Je soupçonne Charlie de croire que je vais m'éclipser en douce.  
— Oh. Pourquoi ?  
Ainsi elle l'avait remarqué elle aussi. Rien de surprenant à ça. Bella était très observatrice. J'étais bien placé pour le savoir. N'était-elle pas la seule à avoir découvert mon secret ? Bon cela était en partie dû à mon incapacité à la laisser tranquille mais tout de même.  
— Apparemment, il m'a trouvée un peu surexcitée.

N'y tenant plus, je pris son menton dans ma paume et la dévisageai.  
— En fait, tu es toute rose.  
J'approchai son visage du mien et collai ma joue fraîche sur la sienne. Cela la rafraichirait peut-être un peu et ça me donnait une bonne raison de la toucher.

— Mmmm. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de soupirer d'aise à son contact.  
— Ça semble... beaucoup plus facile pour toi, maintenant, d'être en ma compagnie.  
— C'est l'impression que je te donne ? Je laissai mon nez glisser le long de sa mâchoire. Oui je le laissai faire, j'étais bien peu maître de moi dans cette situation. Mes pulsions humaines reprenaient le dessus, se laissant guidées par des sens de l'odorat et du toucher hyper développés. D'une main je repoussai ses cheveux mouillés en arrière pour pouvoir effleurer des lèvres le creux derrière son oreille.

— Beaucoup, beaucoup plus facile, dit-elle dans un souffle  
— Mmm.. Elle n'avait pas tort mais j'étais bien incapable de lui répondre autre chose que de pauvres gémissements. J'étais tout à ma maîtrise de mes pulsions. Elles étaient nouvelles et puissantes et demandait un effort de concentration considérable pendant que j'effleurai sa peau ainsi  
— Je me demandais… commença-t-elle alors que mes mains glissaient sur ses épaules

- Oui ? demandai-je dans un souffle voyant qu'elle ne poursuivait pas

- Comment … ça se fait ? balbutia-t-elle

Je ne pus me retenir de rire en entendant les tremolos de sa voix. Elle aussi avait visiblement du mal à se concentrer

- C'est la victoire de la raison sur la chair

En prononçant les mots je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que c'était à la fois tout à fait vrai et tout à fait faux. Ma raison semblait avoir du mal à prendre le dessus dès que nos peaux se touchaient ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

Elle recula et je me figeai, oubliant de respirer. L'avais-je blessée ? Peut-être était-ce trop brutal comme langage. Après tout cela rappelait notre relation proie/prédateur sans équivoque. Ou bien avait-elle saisi le double sens de mes paroles comme je venais de le comprendre.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, tout as fait l'opposé. Tu me rends folle !

Je méditai cet aveu quelques secondes. Ca me plaisait bien de la rendre folle. Après tout elle hantait toute mes pensées depuis son arrivée à Forks. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.

-Vraiment, dis-je avec un sourire satisfait

— Tu veux aussi que je t'applaudisse ?  
Je ris franchement cette fois  
— Je suis agréablement surpris, c'est tout, expliquai-je. En cent et quelques années, je n'aurais jamais imaginé quelque chose comme ça... rencontrer une personne avec laquelle j'aurais envie de me comporter... différemment d'avec mes frères et sœurs. Et découvrir, même si tout cela est encore nouveau pour moi, que je ne suis pas si nul... avec toi...  
— Tu excelles dans tous les domaines.  
J'haussai les épaules et nous rîmes ensemble à mon absence de modestie.  
— Comment ça peut déjà être aussi facile ? insista-t-elle. Cet après-midi...  
— Ça ne l'est pas, soupirai-je. Non ce n'était pas facile. Le venin emplissait toujours ma bouche, ma gorge brûlait. Je faisais abstraction. Et après tout ce temps passé avec elle, son odeur de me frappait plus aussi fort. Quoique… avec ces cheveux humides.

- C'est juste que, tout à l'heure, j'étais... indécis, repris-je. Désolé, je suis impardonnable de m'être comporté ainsi.  
— Pas impardonnable, me dit-elle doucement  
— Merci, souris-je. Vois-tu, je n'étais pas sûr d'être assez fort. Et tant que subsistait la possibilité que je sois... dépassé, je suis resté... sur mes gardes. Jusqu'à ce que j'aie décidé que j'en étais capable, qu'il était impossible que... que jamais je ne...

Je luttai avec les mots. Ne trouvant pas les bons termes je décidai d'en rester là. Elle avait compris.  
— Donc, il n'y a plus de risques ?  
— La victoire de la raison sur la chair, répondis-je simplement

Je savais que jamais au grand jamais je ne ferai de mal à Bella. J'avais appris à maîtriser mes pulsions. Enfin certaines pulsions du moins. Les plus dangereuses. Celles qui désiraient son sang plus que tout le reste. J'étais assez fort pour ça. Elle était assez forte pour accepter de courir le risque, de mettre sa vie entre mes mains et j'allais me montrer à la hauteur. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais autant voulu être digne de la confiance de quelqu'un. Mais je n'avais plus aucun doute. Seul un horrible accident pourrait me prendre ma Bella. Je la protègerai de tout.

— Dis donc, c'était drôlement facile, dit-elle

Facile ? Je ris silencieusement mais franchement.  
— Parle pour toi ! rectifiai-je en effleurant son nez du bout des doigts. Je fais des efforts. Si ça devait devenir... trop dur, je suis presque sûr que j'arriverais à partir.  
Je notai qu'elle fronçait les sourcils. Mais il était important qu'elle ne se leurre pas sur la situation et qu'elle reste elle aussi sur ses gardes. Je détestai moi aussi penser à l'éventualité de la quitter mais j'avais vraiment le sentiment que j'arriverai à le faire si c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle.  
— Et demain ne sera pas aussi aisé. J'ai respiré ton odeur toute la journée, et j'y suis devenu moins sensible. Que je m'éloigne de toi pendant un moment, et je devrais recommencer. Mais pas à zéro, me semble-t-il.  
— Alors, ne t'éloigne pas

Je sentais dans sa voix une certaine supplique qui me réchauffa le cœur. Je ne me lasserai jamais d'entendre qu'elle voulait que je reste près d'elle  
— Ca me convient ! Qu'on amène les fers, je serai ton prisonnier, la taquinai-je en riant pour ne pas céder à l'émotion. Mais je refermai mes mains autour de ses poignets.  
— Tu as l'air plus... optimiste que d'habitude, observa-t-elle. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça.  
— N'est-il pas censé en être ainsi ? Le bonheur des premières amours et tout ça. C'est incroyable, n'est-ce pas, cette différence entre lire quelque chose, le voir en peinture et l'expérimenter ?  
— Très. Le vivre est plus puissant que je ne l'aurais imaginé, répondit-elle.

— La jalousie, par exemple. Je me sentais vraiment à l'aise à présent. Parler avec elle était devenu la chose la plus naturelle au monde. J'ai lu des dizaines de milliers de pages là-dessus, j'ai vu des acteurs la jouer dans des milliers de pièces et de films. Je croyais l'avoir plutôt bien comprise. Pourtant, elle m'a déstabilisé. Je grimaçai au souvenir des nombreuses fois où j'avais voulu écrabouiller Newton contre un mur. Te souviens-tu du jour où Mike t'a invitée au bal?  
— Celui où tu as recommencé à m'adresser la parole.  
— J'ai été déconcerté par l'élan de colère, de furie presque, que j'ai ressenti et, d'abord, je ne l'ai pas identifié pour ce que c'était. J'ai été encore plus exaspéré que d'ordinaire de ne pas savoir ce que tu pensais ni pourquoi tu l'avais éconduit. Était-ce pour préserver ton amitié avec Jessica ? Ou parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ? Je savais que, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je n'avais aucun droit de m'en inquiéter, et j'ai vraiment essayé de rester indifférent. Puis ça a été le défilé des invitations.

Elle me fusilla du regard mais je rigolai quand même au souvenir de sa tête.

— J'ai attendu, anxieux plus que de raison, d'entendre ce que tu allais leur dire, de voir tes réactions. J'admets que j'ai été très soulagé en constatant ton agacement. Pourtant, ça ne suffisait pas. Alors, cette nuit là, pour la première fois, je suis venu ici. Pendant que tu dormais, je me suis débattu pour résoudre le conflit entre ce que je savais être bien, moral, et ce que je voulais. J'avais conscience que si je continuais à t'ignorer ou que si je m'en allais pour quelques années, jusqu'à ce que toi, tu sois partie, tu finirais par dire oui à Mike ou à un type comme lui. Ça me rendait malade. Et c'est là que, dans ton sommeil, tu as prononcé mon nom. Un sourire fleurit involontairement sur mon visage alors que je me rappelai les émotions qui avaient affluées en moi ce soir là. Tu l'as prononcé si clairement d'abord que j'ai cru t'avoir réveillée. Mais tu t'es retournée dans ton lit, tu l'as marmonné une deuxième fois, puis tu as soupiré. Dans un premier temps, j'en ai été ébranlé, ahuri. Puis j'ai compris que je ne pouvais te fuir plus longtemps.  
Je me tus un instant, écoutant les battements, irrégulier et rapide, de son cœur.  
— La jalousie, repris-je, est une chose étrange. Bien plus puissante que je ne le pensais. Et tellement irrationnelle ! Tiens, à l'instant, quand Charlie t'a questionnée sur l'exécrable Mike Newton…

Le souvenir me mettait encore dans tous mes états  
— J'aurais dû me douter que tu nous espionnerais  
— Evidemment !  
— Et ça, ça t'as rendu jaloux ? Vraiment ?  
— C'est si nouveau. Tu es en train de réveiller l'humain qui est en moi, et tout paraît plus violent parce que neuf.  
— Franchement, que devrais-je dire, moi, après avoir entendu que Rosalie, la beauté incarnée, t'était destinée ? Emmett ou pas, comment suis-je censée rivaliser avec elle ?  
— Il n'y a pas de rivalité qui tienne, la rassurai-je en souriant. Je me sentais étrangement soulagé de constater que je n'étais pas le seul à être irrationnel. Mais Bella n'avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter. En ce qui me concerne, Rosalie ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Comme je tenais toujours ses mains dans les miennes je les attirai dans mon dos et la serrai contre moi  
— Je sais, marmonna-t-elle. C'est bien ça le problème.

Sachant les affres dans lesquels la jalousie m'avait plongé je tenais à lui expliquer et à lui épargner ce sentiment inutile. Elle était le centre de mon univers.  
— Rosalie est belle à sa façon, certes, mais même si elle n'était pas ma sœur ou la compagne d'Emmett, elle n'atteindrait jamais le dixième, non, le centième de l'attirance que tu exerces sur moi. Pendant presque un siècle, j'ai fréquenté mon espèce et la tienne en croyant que je me suffisais à moi-même, sans me rendre compte de ce que je cherchais. Et sans rien trouver, parce que tu n'étais pas encore née.

Je repensais à Esmée, que j'avais souvent surpris inquiète à ce sujet. Aux regards que toute ma famille me lançait si souvent quand il pensait que je ne le voyais pas. Plein de compassion, de pitié, de tristesse en me voyant si solitaire et si persuadé d'avoir raison de rechercher cette solitude. Comme si je manquais quelque chose. Comme si j'étais fou. Alors, je les prenais moi-même pour des fous. J'entendais bien leurs pensées et rien de cela ne faisait envie. Je savais à présent combien ils avaient eu raison. Trouver la personne pour qui ressentir tout cela était réellement merveilleux et effrayant. Mais tellement épanouissant. Toute ma vie s'en trouvait changée. Toute ma perception, ma vision du monde, mes pensées… Bella n'avait rien laissé intact. Un vrai petit ouragan dans mon éternité si plate et terne.  
— Ça paraît tellement injuste. Moi, je n'ai pas eu à attendre. Pourquoi est-ce si simple, pour moi ?

Simple pour elle ? Etait-elle sérieuse ?

— Ce n'est pas faux, plaisantais-je. Il faudrait vraiment que je te complique un peu les choses.  
Je relâchai un de ses poignets pour caresser ses cheveux. Ils sentaient tellement bons. Son shampoing ajoutait une odeur de fraise à son odeur naturelle déjà si envoutante.  
— Tu n'as qu'à risquer ta vie à chaque seconde passée avec moi, ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as juste à tourner le dos à ta nature, à ton humanité... qu'est-ce que ca vaut après tout ?  
— Très peu. Je ne me sens privée de rien.  
— Pas encore.  
Je songeais à Esmée et Rosalie. Elles auraient tout donné pour redevenir humaine. Pour s'accomplir en tant que femme. Surtout Rosalie. Pour avoir des enfants. Allais-je vraiment priver Bella de ce bonheur ? Je pourrais toujours la quitter et la laisser vivre sa vie quand le moment viendrait où elle voudrait fonder une famille. Une profonde tristesse, et une souffrance violente s'empara de moi à cette idée.  
— Que... commença-t-elle

Mais je me figeai soudain. Charlie s'était levé de son canapé. Je saisis quelques bribes de ses pensées. _Bien calme ... Bella._ J'entendis ses pas dans l'escalier. Je me ruai dans ma précédente cachette.  
— Couche-toi, ordonnai-je à Bella.  
Aussitôt elle fut sous sa couette. Heureusement car une demi seconde plus tard, Charlie ouvrait la porte. Il passa la tête dans l'embrasure et s'assura que sa fille était bien dans son lit. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il ne tende pas l'oreille et entende sa respiration saccadée qui indiquait clairement qu'elle ne dormait pas. Mais il n'en fit rien et regagna simplement le rez-de-chaussée. Dès qu'il fut au salon je regagnai le lit de Bella, enroulant mes bras autour d'elle.

— Tu es une très mauvaise actrice, la taquinai-je. Autant te prévenir, cette carrière n'est pas pour toi.  
— Quel dommage !  
Mais la revoir dans ce lit, dans le noir, et moi à l'autre bout de la pièce m'avait rappelé la mélodie que son corps blotti dans les draps m'avait inspiré. Je fredonnai l'air sans m'en rendre compte, effleurant son cou de mes lèvres. Puis m'interrompis dès que je réalisai  
— Veux-tu que je chante pendant que tu t'endors ?  
— Ben voyons ! Comme si j'allais réussir à dormir pendant que tu es ici !  
— Ce serait loin d'être une première.  
— Je ne _savais_ pas !  
— Puisque tu ne veux pas dormir... commençai-je, moqueur.  
Elle cessa de respirer  
— Si je ne veux pas dormir ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle

Je gloussai. Un peu nerveusement peut-être. Ressentait-elle aussi ce besoin irrépressible de se toucher ?  
— Que veux-tu faire ?  
— Je ne sais pas trop  
— Tiens-moi au courant quand tu auras décidé.  
En attendant j'effleurai toujours son cou de mes lèvres, descendis vers son menton, inhalant pleinement son odeur délicieuse.

- Je croyais que tu étais insensibilisé ?  
— Ce n'est pas parce que je résiste au vin que je n'ai pas le droit d'en humer le bouquet. Tu as une odeur très florale, un mélange de lavande et de... freesia. Très appétissant.  
— C'est ça. C'est un jour sans quand on ne me dit pas à quel point mon odeur est appétissante ! railla-t-elle  
Je ris mais soupirai aussitôt. C'était en effet un compliment peu … humain. J'entendis distraitement Charlie sortir et soulever le capot de la camionnette de Bella. Je réprimai un sourire. Décidément Charlie me surprenait de plus en plus. Il avait bien dû déceler que Bella ne dormait pas vraiment et avait pris les choses en main en débranchant la batterie de son antiquité.

— J'ai décidé, reprit-elle. Je veux en savoir plus sur toi, annonça Bella, me tirant de mes pensées.  
— Demande-moi ce que tu veux  
— Pourquoi avez-vous choisi ce mode de vie ? Je ne comprends toujours pas que vous dépensiez autant d'effort pour combattre ce que vous … êtes. Et s'il te plait ne le prends pas mal, bien sûr que je suis contente que vous le fassiez. Simplement, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous embêtez.

J'hésitai un long moment. C'était une question difficile. Bien des vampires ne nous comprenaient pas. Les raisons étaient complexes et profondes. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer mais je ne voulais pas non plus répondre trop simplement.  
— C'est une bonne question, et tu n'es pas la première à me la poser. Les autres, la majorité de notre espèce qui est plutôt satisfaites de son sort, s'interrogent aussi. Mais ce n'est pas parce que nous avons été... façonnés selon un certain modèle que nous n'avons pas le droit de désirer nous élever, dépasser les frontières d'un destin qu'aucun de nous n'a voulu, essayer de retenir un maximum de notre humanité perdue.  
Elle ne parla pas, ne bougea pas. Son souffle était régulier. S'était-elle endormie ?

— Tu dors ?

— Non.  
— C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?  
— Même pas en rêve !  
— Quoi d'autre, alors ?  
— Pourquoi peux-tu lire dans les pensées des autres, pourquoi es-tu le seul dans ce cas ? Et Alice prévoir le futur ? Comment ça se fait ?

C'était une question compréhensible que nous nous étions tous posés. En particulier Alice, Jasper et moi car nos dons pouvaient être … vraiment lourds à porter. A la vérité nous n'avions pas vraiment de réponses.  
— Nous l'ignorons. Carlisle a une hypothèse... Il croit que tous nous apportons nos caractéristiques humaines les plus fortes dans notre seconde vie, où elles s'amplifient, à l'instar de notre esprit et de nos sens. D'après lui, je devais être très sensible aux pensées des gens qui m'entouraient. Et Alice devait avoir un don de prémonition où qu'elle fut.  
— Qu'a-t-il apporté, lui, dans sa vie de vampire ? Et les autres ?  
— Carlisle, sa compassion. Esmée, son aptitude à aimer passionnément, Emmett, sa force, Rosalie, sa... ténacité. À moins que tu appelles ça de l'obstination, ris-je. Jasper est très intéressant. Il était plutôt charismatique, dans sa première vie, capable d'influencer ses proches pour qu'ils voient les choses à sa façon. Aujourd'hui, il arrive à manipuler les émotions des gens alentour. Il calme une pièce de gens en colère par exemple ou, à l'inverse, stimule une foule léthargique. C'est un don très subtil.  
Je lui laissai le temps d'assimiler cette nouvelle révélation. Le surnaturel devait être assez difficile à encaisser pour les humains. Mais de ce que j'avais vu, Bella excellait dans ce domaine. Serait-ce celle-ci l'information de trop ?  
— Et donc, où tout a commencé ? demanda-t-elle. Je veux dire, Carlisle t'a transformé, mais quelqu'un doit s'être occupé de lui avant ça, et ainsi de suite.  
— Et toi, d'où viens-tu ? Évolution ? Création ? Serait-il impossible que nous ayons évolué comme les autres espèces, prédateurs et proies ? Ou si tu ne crois pas que ce monde ait pu surgir de lui-même, ce que j'ai du mal à accepter moi-même, est-il si dur de croire que la même force qui a créé le délicat scalaire et le requin, le bébé phoque et la baleine tueuse ait créé nos deux espèces en parallèle ?  
— Soyons clairs : je suis le bébé phoque, c'est ça ?  
— Oui !  
Je ris et effleurai ses cheveux de mes lèvres. Il était tard. Elle devait probablement être épuisée après les émotions de la journée.  
— Tu es prête à dormir ou tu as d'autres questions ?  
— Juste un ou deux millions.  
— Nous avons demain, après-demain et tous les jours qui suivront...  
Je souris dans le noir à la simple réalisation de cette vérité.

— Es-tu certain que tu ne te seras pas évanoui au matin ? Tu es un être mythique, après tout.  
— Je ne te quitterai pas, promis-je

Et au fond de moi je pensais que je ferais tout pour ne pas avoir à la quitter. Jamais.  
— Juste une dernière, alors...  
Son cœur battit un peu plus vite.  
— Quoi ?  
— Oublie ça. J'ai changé d'avis.  
— Bella, tu peux demander ce que tu veux.  
Elle ne dit rien  
— Je ne cesse d'espérer que de ne pas lire tes pensées finira par être moins frustrant, mais c'est de pire en pire.  
— Je suis bien contente que tu n'y arrives pas. C'est déjà assez pénible que tu puisses entendre quand je parle en dormant.  
— S'il te plaît... suppliai-je

Mais elle s'obstina, secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir me demander qui la mette aussi mal à l'aise ? Ma curiosité était vraiment piquée. C'était insupportable.  
— Si tu te tais, j'en serai réduit à supposer que c'est encore pire que ça ne l'est. S'il te plait, suppliai-je à nouveau bien déterminé à user de tous mes talents de persuasions, vampirique ou non, à ma disposition.  
— Eh bien...  
— Oui?  
— Tu as dit que Rosalie et Emmett se marieraient bientôt. Est-ce que... ce mariage... représente la même chose que pour les humains ?  
J'éclatai de rire. C'était tellement… humain. Et si … féminin  
— C'est donc ça que tu as en tête ?  
Elle se tortilla dans mes bras et je devinais qu'elle était mortifiée.  
— Oui, je suppose que c'est équivalent. Encore une fois, la plupart de ces désirs humains sont en nous, seulement cachés par des désirs plus puissants.  
— Oh.  
— Ta curiosité avait-elle un but précis ? la taquinai-je  
— Je me demandais juste... à propos de toi et moi... un jour...  
Je me raidis rien qu'à la possibilité d'être aussi proche d'elle. Oh je savais bien que mon corps le désirait ardemment vu ce qu'avait déclenché un simple baiser mais je savais que Bella n'y survivrait pas. Elle était si … humaine. Si fragile. Vu comme je luttais pour garder les idées claires quand je la touchais, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer le peu de contrôle sur moi-même si on allait plus loin. D'ailleurs j'avais dû rassembler toute ma volonté pour la repousser après notre baiser. Et pour la repousser _doucement_. C'était le genre d'accidents que je me devais d'éviter. A tout prix.  
— Je ne crois pas que ce... que … ça serait possible pour nous, articulai-je difficilement  
— Parce que... cette intimité serait trop difficile à supporter pour toi ?

Je n'y avais même pas songé. Me croyais-je si fort que ça ?  
— Ca aussi ça serait sûrement un problème. Mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais. Tu es si douce, si fragile. Je dois sans arrêt veiller à mes actes pour ne pas te faire du mal. Je pourrais te tuer si facilement, Bella, par accident. Si je me précipitais, ou si, le temps d'une seconde,  
mon attention se relâchait, je pourrais, en touchant ton visage, t'écraser le cerveau par mégarde. Tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu es susceptible d'être brisée. Jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais le droit de perdre le contrôle en ta présence.

Et cela me désolait. Devais-je également la priver de ça ? Je guettai sa réponse, inquiet. Elle ne répondait pas et mon inquiétude redoubla. Ca y est c'était la goutte d'eau.  
— Je te fais peur ?  
— Non, pas du tout.  
Une vague de soulagement me parcourut. Non, elle n'allait pas me quitter. Pas encore. Bella accepterait-elle tout sans un mot ?  
— Tu as éveillé ma curiosité, avouai-je. As-tu déjà...

— Bien sûr que non ! Je t'ai dit que je n'avais jamais éprouvé ça pour personne, même de loin.  
— Je sais. Mais je connais les pensées des autres. L'amour et le désir ne vont pas toujours ensemble.  
— Pour moi, si. Enfin, maintenant qu'ils sont entrés dans ma vie

— Très bien. Nous avons au moins une chose en commun.  
Je devais reconnaître que j'étais content de cette révélation. C'était stupide et complètement irrationnel je ne pouvais lui en vouloir d'avoir un passé mais… elle était la première et je savais qu'elle serait l'unique femme de ma vie. J'étais heureux de découvrir ce monde là avec elle.  
— Tes instincts humains... Eh bien… Est-ce que tu me trouves au moins un tout petit peu attirante sur ce plan là ?  
Je ris franchement. N'avait-elle donc pas remarqué à quel point je devais réfréner _ces_ pulsions?  
— Je ne suis peut-être pas un humain, mais je suis un homme, assurai-je  
Elle bailla  
— J'ai répondu à tes questions. Maintenant, tu devrais dormir.  
— Je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver.  
— Tu veux que je m'en aille ?  
— Non!  
J'étouffai un rire devant son ton affolé puis fredonnai sa mélodie. Elle sombra rapidement dans le sommeil et j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Ou des vampires. Enfin j'étais comblé : Bella dormait dans mes bras.

Je repassai quelques moments de cette journée dans ma tête. Etre moi-même avec Bella m'avait effrayé au début mais ses réactions étaient plus surprenantes les unes que les autres. Elle acceptait tout sans broncher. Elle était même curieuse et très compréhensive. Je décidai qu'il était temps qu'elle rencontre ma famille. Je voulais qu'elle découvre tout de moi et ma famille était ce que j'aimais le plus sur cette terre, elle mise à part. Une fois la décision prise j'étais plus qu'impatient. Demain. Demain, Bella rencontrerait les miens. Il faudrait que je les prévienne. Je répugnais de quitter Bella pourtant. Mais c'était nécessaire. Je ne pouvais pas débarquer avec Bella, une humaine, à l'improviste, dans une maison pleine de vampires. Non, je devais m'assurer que Rosalie saurait se tenir, que Jasper… eh bien que Jasper sache se retenir. Je souris en imaginant déjà la joie sur les traits d'Esmée. Et d'Alice. Elle allait enfin pouvoir accueillir Bella comme elle le souhaitait : très chaleureusement. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résigner à laisser Bella. Pas encore. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas encore parlé cette nuit. Après une pareille journée, je ne doutais pas que ses rêves allaient être tourmentés. Et avec un peu de chance je saurais si elle avait aussi bien pris cette journée qu'elle le prétendait. En attendant qu'elle parle, j'imaginai déjà avec excitation la journée de demain.


	7. Les Cullen part 1

Je voudrais dire un grand merci à mes lectrices sur le forum Twilight France. C'est grâce à elles que je me suis lancée sur FF. En espérant que ce soit plus simple à suivre pour vous les filles !! Gros bisous !

J'ai eu peu de temps pour écrire ces derniers temps (rédaction de mémoire oblige). Du coup cette première partie de chapitre est un peu courte. J'ai un peu le stress vu que c'est la première grosse scène inventée totalement avec tous les personnages ou presque...

N'hésitez pas à reviewé !!

Je fais de mon mieux pour mettre la suite bientot ! Bonne lecture !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esmée travaillait sur des plans dans le salon quand je franchis la porte. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire enchanté.

-Edward !

Je m'en voulu un instant d'être si peu souvent à la maison. Connaissant Esmée elle devait se ronger les sangs et se demander comment je gérais tout ça.

_Je me demande comment cette journée avec Bella s'est passée. Alice n'a rien vu d'inquiétant mais Carlisle m'a bien fait comprendre que c'était une journée importante. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?_

Je lui souris. Pour la rassurer.

-Maman… , commençais-je car je savais qu'elle aimait quand je l'appelai ainsi. Je voudrais que tu rencontres Bella. Demain. J'aimerais qu'elle vienne ici, qu'elle voit où je vis. Je ne veux plus rien lui cacher.

-Oh Edward ! Bien sûr !

La joie submergea ses pensées qui courraient dans tous les sens. Elle était ravie que cette journée se soit visiblement si bien passée et ravie de pouvoir enfin rencontrer celle qui m'avait changé à ce point. Visiblement les changements que Bella avait provoqué en moi n'était pas passé inaperçu parmi les miens. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise de la tournure des événements. Elle avait toujours su que Bella ne pouvait que m'aimer en retour. J'étais toujours surpris de constater à quel point elle avait foi en moi, à quel point elle m'aimait inconditionnellement. Comme une vraie mère. Elle fut aussi admirative devant le courage de Bella. Une humaine qui acceptait son fils vampire entièrement et qui avait accepté de se retrouver dans une maison, entourée de vampires qu'elle connaissait à peine. Je me tendis en déchiffrant cette dernière pensée.

-Et bien elle n'a pas encore vraiment accepté je ...

Je n'avais pas du tout songé à ça. Bella était si à l'aise avec moi, avec tout ça, que je n'avais pas pensé une seconde qu'elle puisse avoir peur de la situation. J'allais peut-être trop vite.

Esmée dut déceler mon dilemme

-Mon chéri, elle t'a surpris plus d'une fois déjà il me semble. Laisse-lui le bénéfice du doute. Nous ne lui en voudrons pas si elle préfère attendre un peu. Sept vampires c'est effrayant, ajouta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère

Soudain Alice débarqua dans le salon, Jasper sur ses talons

-Edward ! Merci merci merci ! dit-elle en courant vers moi

Elle me serra fort dans ses bras et je fronçai les sourcils.

-J'ai eu une vision un peu plus tôt. Tu vas amener Bella ici n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage d'Esmée lorsqu'elle pensa _« Tu vois Edward, Bella est bien plus à l'aise avec ta nature que tu ne le penses »_. Je ne relevai pas. J'étais heureux de savoir qu'elle accepterait de venir.

-Je suis tellement contente, repris Alice Enfin les présentations officielles ! Je te promets que la journée sera parfaite. Bella se sentira ici comme chez elle.

Jasper se raidit. Il paniquait un peu à l'idée de se retrouver si proche de Bella, une humaine, qui visiblement comptait autant aux yeux d'Alice. Sans parler de moi. Il n'avait jamais eu à passer toute une journée dans une réelle proximité avec les humains. Il redoutait sa propre réaction et ne voulait pas courir le risque de me blesser. Et encore moi de blesser Alice si sa réaction était … inapproprié. Devant les images un peu sanglantes qui défilaient dans sa tête alors qu'il pensait aux différents scénarios je dus intervenir. Je ne pouvais pas supporter davantage.

-Jasper… commençais-je

Alice leva vers moi un regard interrogateur

-A propos de ça… Je pense que tu devrais essayer de garder tes distances avec Bella. Au moins demain. T'habituer à sa présence d'abord. Eviter les contacts physiques. Et peut-être retenir ta respiration en sa présence, ajoutai-je soudain, peut-être un peu trop protecteur.

Il hocha la tête visiblement soulagé à cette perspective. Alice fronça les sourcils et scanna l'avenir brièvement en quête d'une éventuelle confrontation. Elle ne vit rien de tel et sourit.

-Arrête de t'en faire Edward tout se passera bien !

C'est à cet instant qu'Emmet et Rosalie franchirent le seuil de la porte, de retour de la chasse.

_Tiens il daigne nous faire grâce de sa présence_, pensa amèrement Rosalie  
Je me tendis. Ca n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir

-Edward ! Enfin rentré ! J'avais espéré pouvoir te défier à la chasse ce soir rugit Emmett.

Je souris. Au moins Emmett était de bonne humeur lui. Comme toujours d'ailleurs.

-Navré, j'avais trop bien chassé hier

_Oui pour cette humaine tu te gaves comme un porc_

-Rosalie, sifflais-je. Je luttai pour garder mon calme. J'espère que tu te comporteras plus aimablement demain, dis-je durement

Elle arqua un sourcil

-Que se passe-t-il demain ?

-Edward va inviter Bella ici ! lança Alice surexcitée

Rosalie me jeta un regard noir

_Comment ose-t-il la faire pénétrer ici ! Aucun humain n'a jamais franchi ces portes. Est-elle obligée de connaître nos moindres secrets ? Est-il inconscient de l'emmener dans un nid de vampires. Elle va encore être le centre de toutes les attentions et de toutes les discussions. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerai cette mascarade humaine dans ces murs. Sûrement pas pour cette chose insignifiante._

-Alors là ce sera sans moi ! Pas questions de faire des simagrées pour cette…crâcha-t-elle

-Rosalie ! la réprimanda Esmée

Elle avait réagit avant moi et c'était tant mieux. J'étais sur le point de perdre le contrôle. Elle disparut dans sa chambre la seconde suivante laissant derrière elle un Emmett embêté. Il me prenait pour un fou et un masochiste en prime de m'attacher autant à Bella. Mais il savait que pour lui il n'y aurait que Rose et si pour moi il n'y avait que Bella alors il pouvait comprendre.

-Hum, Edward, je vais l'éloigner demain d'accord ? Je pense que ce sera pour le mieux. Je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire pour …

_Pour la calmer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est sexy quand elle s'énerve_

-Merci Em', dis-je pour couper court à ses pensées

Il rit, comprenant bien l'allusion.

-Allez t'en fais pas ! J'arriverai bien à lui faire entendre raison. J'aurais bien voulu rencontrer Bella quand même. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Enfin s'il y a une prochaine fois. Elle ne va peut-être pas revenir vivante de cette confrontation ? Ou alors tu vas la garder prisonnière ici ! Pour ton bon plaisir !

Il explosa de rire et Jasper en fit autant, contaminé par l'hilarité d'Emmett. Ces pensées étaient des plus comiques. Imaginant une humaine frêle au bon vouloir d'un vampire sadique.

-Hey Jazz ! Tu paries combien toi ?

-Oh non je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Les risques sont grands que Bella ne quitte pas cette maison.

Je savais qu'ils me taquinaient mais je n'arrivais pas à sourire. Aucune plaisanterie sur la mort de Bella ne me ferait jamais rire.

-Ca suffit les garçons ! Aucun incident n'aura lieu demain. Je l'ai vu, déclara Alice

-Ah oui ? Combien tu paries sur tes visions ?

Si j'en avais douté là j'avais la preuve qu'ils plaisantaient vraiment, personne n'oserait parier contre Alice

-Ah ! Très drôle Emmett !

-Bon allez détend toi Ed' ! Je vais calmer Rose._  
_Il monta rejoindre Rosalie dans leur chambre. Je me tournai vers Esmée. Je savais qu'elle était heureuse de m'avoir à la maison pour changer mais Bella me manquait déjà. Je ne supportai pas de la savoir si loin de moi. En plus j'avais promis de rester près d'elle. J'aurais l'impression d'avoir quelque peu trahi ma promesse si je m'attardais plus que nécessaire.

-Esmée, je vais retourner au près de Bella, annonçai-je gêné

Elle sourit, ca ne l'embêtait pas le moins du monde elle était ravie pour moi. Décidément. Je montai dans ma chambre pour changer de vêtement puis descendit à toute vitesse. Alice était dans sa chambre mais elle m'intercepta par la pensée.

« Tout ira bien pour vous deux Edward »

Je souris. Ma sœur était la meilleure. Je courus rejoindre Bella. Je l'avais quitté depuis bien trop longtemps à mon goût.


	8. The Cullen part 2

**Bonjour tout le monde. Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre. Je me suis perdue dans la lecture des fics, la fin de mes études, mon déménagement, la recherche d'un job… et je manquais de motivation pour m'y remettre. J'espère que ce petit bout vous plaira. Merci à celles qui me suivent**

**Nienna-lo merci de me suivre ! j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant **

**Reisa Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! les Beatles c'est culte et génial … mais encore une fois en écrivant une suite à Midnight Sun j'essaie de rester fidèle… le dialogue était dans Twilight donc je ne l'ai pas changé…**

**aude77 Oui j'essaie de rester fidèle au Edward de Stephenie pour que cette suite soit crédible **

**babounette oui merci je continue ! (tardivement je sais mais je continue)**

**Manon un grand merci à ma première fan ! je t'adore**

**Un gros merci à mes lectrices de TF !**

**Trève de blabla, place au chapitre**

__________________________________________________________________________

Bella remua légèrement. A sa respiration je devinai qu'elle se réveillait.

— Oh! fit-elle avant de se redresser vivement  
— Tes cheveux ressemblent à un nid de corneilles...mais ça me plaît bien, lui dis-je depuis le rocking-chair. Elle dormait si profondément quand j'étais rentré que je n'avais pas voulu risquer de la réveiller en la prenant dans mes bras glacés.  
— Edward ! Tu es resté ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur moi pour s'asseoir sur mes genoux

Je m'esclaffai devant et sa spontanéité avec moi. Elle semblait totalement oublieuse de ma nature et je dois bien admettre que ça me plaisait. Et puis, après tout elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse que je sois resté.  
— Évidemment !

Sans réfléchir je lui caressai le dos, j'avais résisté toute la nuit à cette envie irrépressible de la toucher pour ne pas troubler son sommeil. La prochaine fois je ne quitterai pas son lit. Mes bras ne la lâcheraient pas de la nuit. Ca non ! La regarder sans la toucher avait été une vraie torture. Surtout quand elle avait murmuré mon prénom. J'avais bien cru que j'allais casser un accoudoir du rocking-chair tellement je l'agrippais pour m'empêcher de me lever et de l'embrasser. De lui caresser les cheveux. Les épaules. Les … Non ! Bella, contrairement à moi, avait besoin de repos. J'avais donc résisté. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule.  
— J'étais sûre qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve.  
— Tu n'as pas assez d'imagination pour ça, la taquinai-je  
— Charlie ! s'écria-t-elle soudain  
Elle se releva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte.

— Il est parti il y a une heure. Après avoir rebranché les fils de ta batterie, suis-je obligé de préciser. J'avoue être déçu. Cela seul suffirait donc à t'empêcher de filer ?  
Elle se figea devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle semblait hésitante. Ne pas être capable de lire ses pensées étaient vraiment très frustrant.  
— D'habitude, tu es plus vive que ça, le matin, observai-je en espérant qu'elle me confie son trouble.

Je lui tendis les bras pour qu'elle revienne vers moi. Son contact me manquait déjà. Je n'étais pas du tout rassasié.

— J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle minute d'humanité, avoua-t-elle

— J'attendrai donc, soupirai-je, en gardant mes bras tendus.

Comment allait-elle réagir à mon invitation ? Alice m'avait dit qu'elle viendrait mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle allait sauter de joie à la perspective. Il me tardait de voir son visage lorsque je lui demanderai de venir chez moi.

Lorsqu'elle franchit à nouveau le seuil de sa porte je la pris dans mes bras

-Enfin là !

Nous restâmes un moment assis, à se balancer dans se rocking-chair, à apprécier le contact entre nos deux corps. A apprécier le moment tout simplement.

— Tu as osé me quitter ? s'exclama-t-elle en pointa ma chemise propre

— Je ne pouvais décemment pas garder les vêtements d'hier ! Qu'auraient pensé les voisins ?  
Elle prit un air boudeur  
— Tu étais profondément endormie. Je n'ai rien loupé. Tu avais déjà parlé, ajoutai-je pour piquer sa curiosité, qui lui ferait oublier mon écart à ma promesse. S'il avait pu mon cœur se serrait serré au souvenir de ses mots la nuit dernière. Elle m'avait transportée de bonheur lorsqu'elle avait murmuré _Edward ! Edward… je t'aime ! Ne me quitte jamais. Je t'aime tellement_. Rester assis dans le rocking-chair à ce moment-là était une des choses les plus difficiles que j'avais jamais faites.

— Qu'ai-je dit ? grogna-t-elle

Gagné.  
— Que tu m'aimais.  
— Ca tu le savais déjà  
— C'était plaisant à entendre quand même.

Elle enfouit mon visage dans son épaule.  
— Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle.

— Tu es ma vie, désormais, répondis-je.

Et c'était la pure vérité. Tout mon univers était centré sur sa personne à présent. Son bonheur, ses envies, son bien-être. Nous nous balançâmes dans le rocking-chair jusqu'à ce que la lumière soit devenue plus vive.  
— C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner, décrétai-je. Je n'allais pas oublier deux fois de suite ses besoins.

Elle s'attrapa la gorge à deux mains en me contemplant avec des yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Je fus choqué. Comment pouvait-elle plaisanter à ce sujet ! C'était de sa vie dont il s'agissait. Et de ma nature immonde…

— Je blague, rigola-t-elle. Toi qui prétendais que je ne savais pas jouer la comédie.  
— Ce n'était pas drôle, répliquai-je en fronçant les sourcils, dégoûté à la simple possibilité que je puisse jamais goûter son sang. Et dégoûté au souvenir d'en avoir eu envie. _Très_ envie.  
— Ça l'était, et tu le sais.

Elle avait vraiment un humour morbide. Elle allait bien s'entendre avec mes frères ! Peut-être que ça n'était pas plus mal après tout, vu ma situation. Au moins elle prenait tout avec plus de légèreté que moi ce qui formait un équilibre.  
— Faut-il que je reformule ? demandai-je. C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner pour les humains.  
— Ah, d'accord, soupira-t-elle feignant la déception

Ah elle voulait jouer. Très bien je pouvais le faire. Je la pris dans mes bras et la jetai sur mon épaule. Elle se débattit mais je l'ignorai. Elle l'avait bien cherché. Je l'assis sur une chaise de la cuisine.

— Qu'y a-t-il au menu pour le petit déjeuner ? me demanda-t-elle soudain

Elle m'avait pris par surprise. J'ignorai totalement ce qu'elle pouvait prendre au petit déjeuner.

— Euh... je ne sais pas. De quoi as-tu envie ?  
— T'inquiète ! Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi. Observe un peu comment je chasse, me dit-elle au sautant de sa chaise. Elle prit une boite de céréales, un bol et versa le lait sur le tout. Ca avait l'air proprement dégoutant. L'odeur du lait était repoussante et la texture des céréales qui baignaient de dedans semblait gluante. Je me forçai néanmoins de réprimer une grimace de dégout. Si elle aimait ça je ferais bien de m'en souvenir pour les prochaine fois.  
— Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle poliment

Elle ne changerait jamais.  
— Mange, Bella ! rétorquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel  
Je l'observai dans ses moindres gestes. J'aimais voir Bella manger. C'était vraiment très humain comme gestes. Des vampires qui se nourrissent, ça ressemble plus à des animaux. En plus elle avait l'air d'apprécier ce qu'elle ingurgitait. Ca avait quelque chose de … sexy. Si j'avais pu j'aurais rougi dans l'instant.

— C'est quoi le programme, aujourd'hui ? lança-t-elle  
— Voyons...  
Comment devais-je présenter ça ? Je voulais qu'elle sente avoir le choix. Je décidai de faire simple.  
— Que dirais-tu de rencontrer ma famille ?

Elle manqua de s'étrangler. Ah finalement, elle n'était peut-être pas si prête que ça. _Te serais-tu tromper de jour Alice,_ grognais-je intérieurement.  
— Ça t'effraie ?  
— Oui, avoua-t-elle  
Ses yeux étaient un peu paniqués

— Ne t'en fais pas, je te protégerai !

Enfin une réaction normale de sa part à l'idée d'être entourés de monstres. Je m'étais efforçé d'adopter un ton léger mais en aucun cas je ne la forcerais à venir. Elle avait déjà accepté tellement. Je pouvais attendre qu'elle soit prête.  
— Je n'ai pas peur _d'eux_. J'ai peur qu'ils... ne m'apprécient pas. Ne risquent-ils pas d'être surpris que tu ramènes quelqu'un... comme moi... à la maison ? Savent-ils que je suis au courant ?

Oh ! Oh ainsi c'était donc ça. Elle ne cesserait jamais de me surprendre. Il est vrai que Bella ignorait que ma famille savait … eh bien tout à propos d'elle et moi. Vu la façon dont j'avais moi-même découvert mes sentiments pour elle, c'était inévitable.  
— Oh, on ne peut rien leur cacher, répondis sarcastique. Hier soir, ils pariaient sur les chances que je te ramène chez toi, même si personne n'oserait parier contre Alice. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas de secret les uns pour les autres. C'est d'ailleurs à peu près impossible, entre moi qui intercepte les pensées et Alice qui devine l'avenir.  
— Sans parler de Jasper, qui doit être capable de te donner l'impression qu'il serait tellement agréable et confortable de lui raconter tout ce que tu as sur le cœur.  
— Tu es décidément très attentive !  
— On me l'a déjà dit quelques fois, grimaça-t-elle. Alors, Alice m'a-t-elle vue venir ?  
Décidément elle était bien trop perceptive. Il n'était pas question d'aborder ce sujet. Je ne voulais pas que Bella soit au courant de ça. Peut importe sa réaction. Cela n'avait aucune chance d'arriver dorénavant. Je ne ferai aucun mal à Bella. Et la transformer ferait beaucoup plus de mal que de bien.  
— Quelque chose comme ça, marmonnai-je en détournant les yeux. C'est bon ? dis-je pour changer de sujet, en désignant son bol de céréales. Franchement, ça n'a pas l'air très appétissant.  
— Eh bien, ça ne vaut pas un grizzli irritable.

Je grondai à sa taquinerie. Elle prenait vraiment mon régime alimentaire avec une légèreté stupéfiante. Comme tout ce qui entourait ma condition. Comme si ce n'était qu'un détail insignifiant.

Je m'aperçus que le fait que je la dévisage pendant qu'elle mangeait la mettait mal à l'aise. Je m'étais levé et regardait par la fenêtre, laissant mes pensées vagabonder. Je voulais que Bella rencontre ma famille parce que je voulais qu'elle connaisse tout de moi. Je voulais montrer mon bonheur aux miens et je voulais tout partager avec elle. Je voulais qu'elle soit vraiment dans ma vie. Dans toute ma vie. Parce qu'elle était le cœur de ma nouvelle vie. Et jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre, ma famille était toute ma vie. Ressentait-elle le même besoin ? Il serait normal qu'elle éprouve elle aussi l'envie de m'intégrer un peu à sa vie. Les présentations officielles avec Charlie seraient peut-être un bon moyen. Car si je voulais montrer mon monde à Bella, je ne voulais en aucun cas l'absorber dans ce monde. Elle était humaine et elle le resterait. Il était donc important qu'elle reste connectée à son monde. Mais être avec moi la condamnait à s'en couper un petit peu. Je chassai le nouvel assaut de culpabilité qui m'envahissait. Non. Non j'étais heureux en ce moment et Bella l'était aussi. Je ne laisserai rien gâcher cette journée. Je voulais qu'elle continue d'évoluer dans son monde et je voulais le partager. Oui, elle me rendait définitivement plus humain et je souhaitais réellement faire les choses de la bonne façon. Je n'en avais jamais eu l'occasion dans ma vie humaine et cette perspective me ravissait. Je voulais donner à Bella une relation la plus normale possible en restant moi même. Pas évident. Je me tournai vers elle et sourit

— Tu devrais aussi me présenter à ton père, dis-je doucement.  
— Il te connaît déjà, fit-elle remarquer.  
— Je veux dire comme ton petit ami.  
— Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? dit-elle suspicieuse  
— Ce n'est pas la coutume ?  
— Aucune idée.  
Elle sembla réfléchir.  
— Ce n'est pas nécessaire, reprit-elle. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que... Personne ne te force à jouer le jeu.  
— Je ne joue pas.  
Elle joua avec ces céréales en se mordant les lèvres. Elle était nerveuse de me présenter à son père.  
— Vas-tu dire à Charlie que je suis ton petit-ami ou non ? insistai-je

— C'est ce que tu es ?  
— J'admets que c'est une acceptation un peu large du mot garçon  
— J'avais l'impression que tu étais plus que ça  
— Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr que nous soyons obligés de lui donner les détails les plus sanglants. Mais il va falloir lui expliquer pourquoi je passe autant de temps avec toi, ajoutai-je en soulevant son menton de la main. J'avais besoin de voir ses yeux pour déchiffrer ses émotions. Je ne tiens pas à ce que le Chef Swan arrive avec une injonction de mise à distance, la taquinai-je  
— Seras-tu là ? demanda-t-elle. Seras-tu vraiment là ? ses yeux brillaient d'inquiétude

— Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.  
— Je ne me lasserai jamais de toi. Jamais !

Je contournai la table de la cuisine pour m'arrêter à quelques pas de ma belle. _Jamais ?_ J'effleurai sa joue. Elle était si chaude. Déjà une rougeur apparaissait sous mes doigts. Elle était si vivante tout simplement. Tout comme Bella. Et ce _jamais_ qu'elle me promettait, avait presque fait bondir mon cœur de joie, si cela avait été possible. Mais il était loin d'avoir le même sens pour elle que pour moi.

— Est-ce que ça te rend triste ? me demanda-t-elle

_Triste ?_ Je plantai mon regard dans le sien et je me perdis dans ses yeux. Ses yeux chocolat qui reflétaient toutes ses émotions. Ses yeux si plein de vie. Ses yeux que je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à changer. Et je n'étais pas triste à cette constatation. Non. Seulement je me rendais simplement compte que mon amour pour Bella m'avait transporté et que cet état ne changerait jamais. Je doutais que son amour pour moi puisse égaler un dixième de ce que je ressentais mais devant son ardeur m'étais pris à espérer que peut-être, oui peut-être, elle me voudrait auprès d'elle tout au long de sa vie. Ce serait plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu rêver d'avoir. Mais ça seul le temps nous le dirait.

— As-tu terminé ? lui demandai-je en désignant son bol du menton

— Oui.  
— Va t'habiller. Je t'attends ici.

Elle disparut vers les escaliers. Mes pensées se tournèrent vers la journée qui nous attendait. J'allais lui faire découvrir mon monde, sans artifices aucun. Je répondrai à toutes ses questions, et connaissant Bella il y aurait beaucoup de questions. Je ne pus retenir un sourire en essayant d'imaginer sa réaction en découvrant ma maison, Esmée, ma chambre… A la vision de Bella dans ma chambre je dus réprimer un soupir de plaisir. Qu'allait-elle en penser ? C'était mon havre de paix, mon univers et y faire pénétrer Bella était un moment que j'attendais avec impatience et un peu d'inquiétude je devais bien l'avouer. Cette fois si Bella me questionnait sur mon passé je ne lui cacherai rien. Même pas ma rébellion et les années les plus noires de ma vie. Mais je tentai de me rassurer en me disant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour aborder le sujet. Quoique connaissant Bella, je pouvais m'attendre à tout. Elle posait toujours les mauvaises questions.

J'entendis Bella passer à la salle de bain, signe qu'elle serait bientôt prête. Je me postai donc en bas des escaliers.

— Ça y est, cria-t-elle en dégringolant les marches, je suis à peu près décente.  
Vue la vitesse à laquelle elle dévalait les marches elle n'allait pas pouvoir s'arrêter à temps. En effet elle me percuta et je la rattrapai avant qu'elle ne tombe, la maintenant à une distance prudente, son odeur envahissant de nouveau mes narines. Puis je ne pus me retenir devant son visage rougissant et ses yeux penauds. Il fallait que je la touche. La distance qui nous séparait m'était insupportable après ces quelques minutes loin de moi. N'y tenant plus, je l'attirai contre moi.  
— Encore une fois, tu as tout faux, murmurai-je à son oreille. Tu es scandaleusement indécente. Aucune femme ne devrait avoir le droit d'être aussi tentante, c'est injuste.  
— Comment ça, tentante ? Je peux me changer...  
— Ne sois pas si bête, soupirai-je en secouant la tête.

Ces vêtements étaient loin d'être la seule raison de mon attirance. Bien qu'elle porte ce chemisier bleu qui lui allait si bien. Mais c'était elle tout entière qui me tentait, pas seulement son odeur ou son sang, non… c'était bien Bella Swan, la jeune femme observatrice, intelligente, douce, généreuse, courageuse, aimante, bornée, drôle, curieuse et bien d'autres adjectifs encore qui me tentait. Je pressai mes lèvres sur son front.  
— Est-il vraiment nécessaire que je t'explique pourquoi tu me tentes ?  
Mes doigts caressaient son dos, incapables de rester sagement sur ses bras. Ma respiration bien qu'inutile, se faisait plus hachée. Mes yeux ne pouvaient plus quitter ses lèvres et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte j'effleurai déjà sa bouche. La sensation fut à nouveau merveilleuse. J'allais presser plus fermement mes lèvres contre les siennes lorsqu'elle s'écroula  
— Bella ? m'écriai-je, inquiet, en la rattrapant,  
— Tu... m'as... fait... tomber... dans les pommes.  
— Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Hier, quand je t'ai embrassée, tu m'as carrément sauté dessus ! Aujourd'hui, tu t'évanouis !  
Elle rit faiblement, s'appuyant sur mon bras

— Apparemment, tu vas devoir réviser ta théorie sur mon excellence dans tous les domaines...  
— C'est justement ça le problème. Tu es trop douée. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop doué.  
— Tu te sens malade ? demandai-je comme elle me paraissait aussi mal en point qu'après être monté sur mon dos dans la forêt  
— Non. Ce n'est pas comme l'autre fois. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, dit-elle en secouant la tête en signe d'excuse. Je crois juste que j'ai oublié de respirer,  
— Tu n'es pas en état de sortir.  
— Je vais bien. De toute façon, ta famille va me prendre pour une folle de toute façon, alors, je ne vois pas en quoi ca fera une différence ?  
Je la dévisageai un moment, m'assurant qu'elle reprenait des couleurs. _Bon sang ce chemisier lui allait vraiment bien ! _  
— J'ai un faible cette couleur sur ta peau, avouai-je

Elle rougit fièrement, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier l'effet, et détourna les yeux.

— Écoute, je m'escrime à éviter de réfléchir à ce que je suis sur le point de faire. Alors, pourrions-nous y aller, maintenant ?  
— Tu t'angoisses non parce que tu vas mettre les pieds dans un nid de vampires, mais parce que tu as peur que ces vampires te rejettent, c'est ça ?  
— Exactement, riposta-t-elle

— Tu es incroyable, dis-je en secouant la tête d'incrédulité.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Eh oui on arrive à la rencontre avec les Cullen ! Je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps cette fois ! Toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues.**


End file.
